My Guardian Angel
by Nadeko Ramiguchi
Summary: What if Chrome suddenly became Nagi again? Things won't be the same as we thought. 189669
1. Prologue: Missing

_Author' Note:__ Hi Everyone! So I guess here's another 1896-fanfic, I know that a lot of fans really love this couple so I decided to make a story about them. Anyways, I wasn't able to put much words in the prologue because of the fact that it needs to be like this…and besides, there's nothing that you and I could do about this….I need to put a reason why Chrome became Nagi again (because that's what I said on the summary right?)_

_So again, __**I'm asking thee fellow readers to please try and enjoy, and I promise that I will surely put more words and sentences on chapter one**__. Thank you and Enjoy! _

_BTW: Never forget to __**review- review- review- review!**_

_._

Prologue: Missing

It's very sad that everyone had to wake up in a rainy Saturday morning. Children should already be in the playgrounds by now having a good day; however, their parents did not allow them for they might catch a cold.

Yet even though the sky is silently shedding its tears, nothing stopped Chrome from taking her morning stroll in the empty park. She had her walked without any raincoat or any umbrella because of the fact that Ken and Chikusa can't afford to buy her one.

What's gone in to her? Doesn't she know that she's drifting wet?

Maybe because she feels empty inside; Mukuro hasn't communicated with her for the past two weeks and Ken and Chikusa are always busy thinking of their financial problems and food supply. The two didn't even notice that Chrome actually left Kokuyo Land.

As she sat down on a bench, she looked up to the raining sky and related her feelings to the tears it shed.

Moments later, the rain stopped pouring and the sun had finally glistened. Yet Chrome still has not been lightened up. Something unnecessarily made her wish that if there would be some sort of miracle that could ease her spirit up. Any kind of miracle would do.

Suddenly, she saw a paper print attached at the back of the bench. She suddenly became shocked of what she saw what was written on the paper, it said;

_**MISSING:**_

_Nagi Shizuka Hanagara_

_**REWARD:**_

_US$ 1, 000, 000.00_

_**ADDRESS:**_

_Hanagara Mansion, 8th Osuma Street, Nakahara Town _

At the top of the information given, there was also a large picture of her on a very fancy white dress with elegant jewelries.

"I can't believe it" Chrome uttered "My…..parents….their actually looking for me….I ….I thought they didn't care about me…."

She suddenly remembered those moments where they ignored her all the time she tried talking to them.

But what really shocked her was the fact that her parents are willing to pay one million dollars to the person whoever could find her.

"One million dollars?...that's enough to pay Ken and Chikusa's problems." Chrome said to herself.

While she walked her way back to Kokuyo Land, she heard a lot of murmurs, chatters, and gossips from the people (mostly women) she passed by;

"Haven't you heard? The Hanagara family is going to pay one million dollars to whoever could find their daughter."

"One million dollars? Tell me if I'm wrong, but I heard that the Hanagara family is Nakahara Town's wealthiest family.

"Isn't it that their daughter got hit by a car in an accident? The doctor said that she also lost some of her internal organs and even her right eye."

"I heard that she ran away from home because of a young boy from Kokuyo Academy. Maybe some sort of young love, don't you think?"

"Nevertheless, I need that money! I'm gonna find that Hanagara daughter whatever it takes!'

Chrome suddenly became frightened by the time she heard those sentences. She ran as fast as she could to Kokuyo Land. She didn't want to get caught by anyone.

Meanwhile…..

"Grrrr….I'm starving….can't we have something to eat?" Ken demanded, rubbing his stomach with a hungry face.

"Stop complaining Ken." Chikusa replied while playing with his yo-yo, tossing the toy back and fort from his hand.

Suddenly, the door opened, making an irritating squeak.

"Where have you been you stupid girl?" Ken questioned by the time Chrome entered.

"Chrome, what's that you're reading?" Chikusa asked as he saw the paper she's holding with her hand.

"This….this is nothing." Chrome replied and ran away from them as she went up stairs to the theater hall.

"Ts!...she's so dramatic!' Ken commented.

Upon arriving at the theater room, she locked the doors and lied down on one of the dusty broken couches. She kept starring at the paper print, thinking of whether she would do it and give the money to Ken and Chikusa to solve their problem.

However, if she went back….what would Mukuro say? What would he do?

She really was having a hard time thinking it over. But….she never felt any love from them; they might have learned their lesson already since it has been two years ever since she ran away, maybe that's the reason why they want her back.

Her mind was finally made.


	2. Chapter 1: Return

_Author's Note:__ Yes! Chapter 1! I'm telling you, I really had a hard time working on the first chapter. I've thought of this chapter as in very-very-very hard. I didn't knew writing a dramatic-love-story could be this difficult…_

_Celebrate with me will you and please don't forget to review after reading….it really means a lot!_

_Enjoy!_

_._

Chapter 1: Return

Chrome felt nervous while standing in front of their old mansion gate.

"Maybe…I shouldn't do this." She said to herself.

She doesn't have any confidence in herself. She's still even wearing her Kokuyo uniform with her pineapple hair and her eye-patch. Her parents might not recognize her in that kind of form.

"You! What are you doing standing in front of this gate." A guard demanded from the other side of the gate.

Chrome recognize the guard, maybe he might recognize her back too. But what should she do for him to be familiarized with who she is….or was.

An idea came to her "Won't you let me in Ryoku?" she said, remembering his name.

The guard was shocked "Her voice seemed familiar. How come she knows my name?" he said in his mind.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" he questioned.

"Don't you know who I am? I used to give you takuyaki balls every time I go home from school." Chrome answered.

He replied "The only person who does that…is Nagi-sama…could it be that you're…." he then saw an image of Nagi through Chrome.

"NAGI-SAMA!" he cried out loud.

Chrome smiled, relieved that he knew who she was.

Ryoku then opened that gates and led her inside her home.

"Please wait here Nagi-sama!" Ryoku said by the time he took her to the living room.

When he was gone to fetch her parents, Chrome thought:

"I've got passed by Ryoku. I guess it will be harder for my parents to recognize me back too, won't it? But I can do this! Ken and Chikusa needs the money."

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards the room. It must be her parents. Chrome started to have many butterflies in her stomach.

"Chrome, you made it!" Reborn suddenly popped out from nowhere by the time the footsteps had stopped.

So it wasn't her parents.

"You're the infant that is always with boss. What are you doing here?' Chrome asked.

"I came here to seal a deal with your parents" he answered.

"A deal?"

"Yup! I told them that I'll bring you back to them; in exchange, they ought to join the Mafia."

"My parents…their…Mafia members now?"

Reborn nodded.

"But…the money. Ken and Chikusa…they need it." She uttered, worried and concerned.

"Don't worry Chrome. I took care of that too. The money was already sent to Kokuyo Land." He replied.

"But…how did you know that I was their missing daughter?"

"I know everything that is needed to know."

Suddenly, her parents finally entered the room.

When Nagi and her parents came face to face at long last, Tears fell from her mother's eyes.

"Nagi!" she ran to her as she threw her arms around her daughter.

"Okaasan!" Chrome wondered while she was being squeezed by her mother.

Weird, she had never acted this dramatic towards her before.

"Don't hurt Nagi to much Mizumi, I want to hug her too you know." Chrome's father said.

"I'm sorry Shiro-san, but I really missed her so much." Her mother apologized.

"I've forgotten to mention something by the way" Reborn interrupt the happy moment "Starting on Monday, Chrome…I mean…Nagi will start attending Namimori School so her fiancée would keep a closer eye on her. It may as well develop their relationship."

"Fiancée?" Chrome wondered.

Mizumi answered "Yes Nagi! You're fiancée studies in Namimori…or should I say works there. His name is Hi…."

"Mizumi! Don't ruin the surprise we have for Nagi. It would be nice if their first contact would be love-at-first-sight." Shiro interrupt her sentence.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry dear. How could I forget? That was how we fell on love with each other."

"Mr. and Mrs. Hanagara, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak to your daughter alone for awhile." Reborn said, interrupting the moment again.

"Of course Reborn-san, Nagi please go to your room afterwards okay? We'll be in the balcony." Shiro answered and left the room with his wife.

When they were alone:

"I'm a bit confused. What's going on?' Chrome asked.

"Chrome, didn't you told us that you've lost contact with Mukuro two weeks ago?" Reborn questioned in a very serious manner.

Chrome nodded.

"Well, I might know the reason behind that." Reborn answered "You see there was a heavy storm that crashed the Vendice prison two weeks ago. There weren't any prisoners that had escaped though one got kidnapped while the storm was going on."

"Kidnapped?...was it…Mukuro-sama?"

"Correct! The Vendice believed that the kidnappers would either be Varia, Shimon, or the Estranea family. I doubt that Varia and Shimon would kidnap him that leaves Estranea as my investigating suspect. But don't worry Chrome, the ninth and the other allied families including us and the Vendice are on the move searching for Mukuro right now. In the mean time, our main concern is you since everyone thinks that you could be the culprits' next target. The ninth had decided to hide you with a very trustworthy bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?"

"Yes! You're fiancée. Don't worry; you'll meet him on Monday."

"That's the least of my problems. What is going on in my mind is Mukuro-sama! How long would he be found? Is he gonna be alright?"

"Let's hope so Chrome. By the way, I need to ask one last favor from you."

Chrome replied "What is it?"

"I need to ask you to avoid going back to Kokuyo for awhile for your own safety."

"What? I can't do that! What about Ken and Chikusa?"

"You don't need to worry about them. We will also relocate them since we think they're also the culprits' next victim. You should be concern with yourself."

Chrome can't make up her mind. She was distracted, confused, and unable to think straight. But she was already here, and there's no way she could turn back now.

"I….I understand." She agreed.

"Thank you for cooperating Chrome! I'll see you on Monday okay!" Reborn bid farewell and left.

Inside, Chrome doesn't feel happy about this. She wants to talk to Mukuro now, but she knows that it can't happen. She was very blue as if she's about to cry. The only person that could ever make her happy…is currently missing.

"Mukuro…sama…where are you?' she cried.

While walking her way to her room, she still can't stop thinking of Mukuro.

"I hope he's okay. I hope he's not hurt. I hope he's eating and sleeping well." She kept saying inside her mind.

By the time she got to her quarters, she noticed that everything stayed the same. Clean and tidy, but still the same; the bookshelves, her bed, her desk and drawers, everything.

Half of the hour later, she took a shower and dressed on something neat and proper; a white blouse with a red sash at the bottom of the collar, a dark purple skirt, white socks, and black shoes.

She didn't remove her eye-patch though she let her hair fall down at her back, losing its pineapple form.

She was Nagi again, but inside she will never stop being Chrome Dokuro.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door:

"Who is it?" Nagi questioned.

"It's me darling. May I come in?" Mizumi asked.

"Okaasan! Sure!" she permitted.

"Look at you Nagi, you look so beautiful. I've missed you so much." Mizumi praised by the time she entered her room and saw her daughter.

"Okaasan, may I ask you something?" Nagi favored

"What is it Nagi?"

"Please tell me the truth, why do you and Otoosan want me back?"

"….because we've learned our lessons. I myself didn't knew how important my Nagi was to me until she suddenly fade away. But now, Reborn-san brought you back to us, and we are so happy that you've returned." She answered.

But it was a lie. They needed her back because of the fact that her parents can't stand the negative judgments and comments they hear from the other wealthy families about them losing their only child. And beside, Shiro Hanagara needs his daughter to inherit his company and their riches.

"Excuse me Mizumi-sama, but we have a visitor!" a maid suddenly popped out from the open door.

"A visitor? Who?" Mizumi wondered.

The maid replied "Its Hibari and his grandson."

"Oh my goodness! It's so sudden. Tell them to please wait for us in a moment. I need to get my Nagi ready."

"Yes Mizumi-sama!" and the maid left.


	3. Chapter 2: Fiancee

_Author's Note:__ Well, here we are….sorry, I'm not that wordy today…I just had my P.E. class and damn I'm so tired….I can't think straight. You might also not like this new chapter….sorry…I'm really tired, but I really need to finish this chapter before updating another chapter in my other fanfic…_

_But even though I'm exhausted, I still have enough strength to thank those who reviewed last time….THANK YOU GUYS! LOVE YOU!_

_(Sorry…too many names…too tired to type them all down in my keyboard….hhhhhhh)_

_So again: You might find __**a lot of mistakes **__cause I did said that I'm tired right? Right!"_

_Anyways, even though you'll find many mistakes…please don't forget to review._

_Enjoy!_

_._

Chapter 2: Fiancée

"Welcome Mr. Yuroshi! Please come in! Mr. and Mrs. Hanagara would like you to wait for them in the living room." the mansion butler welcomed.

"May I know where the living room is?" Yuroshi Hibari asked.

"Yes of course, follow me please!" the butler said and led them to the living room.

Meanwhile inside in Nagi's room:

"Okaasan, do I really need to wear this kind of dress?" Chrome curiously asked, showing her mother a light-pink wrappled dress with a white sash on top of it.

"Of course sweetheart!" her mother answered "Hurry up and put it on. We can't have your fiancée waiting."

Back in the living room:

"Good afternoon Mr. Yuroshi. I wasn't expecting you'll visit." Shiro greeted as he stepped towards Yuroshi and gave him a friendly handshake.

"I apologize for the sudden visit, but I can't hold on to my patience much longer. I want my grandson and your daughter to finally meet." Yuroshi said, introducing his grandson who currently sits on one of the couches of the living room.

"You must be Hibari Kyoya. I'm pleased to meet my soon-to-be son-in-law." Shiro greeted.

But Kyoya just kept himself shut and turned away, not caring of the things around him.

"Kyoya, don't be so rude now." Yuroshi scolded before turning back to Shiro "I apologize for my grandson's stubbornness."

Shiro chuckled "But nevertheless, your grandson is quite handsome, I'm sure Nagi would like him."

Yuroshi sighed "Let's hope so."

Suddenly; the door opened, revealing Mizumi with her daughter at her side.

"Ah, here they are!" Shiro exclaimed as he led his wife and his daughter inside, presenting them to the visitors "Mr. Yuroshi, this is my wife Mizumi Hanagara."

"It's a pleasure to meet Namimori town's mayor." Mizumi greeted with a gentle bow.

"Pleasures all mine Mrs. Hanagara!" Yuroshi replied "This is by the way me grandson, Kyoya Hibari."

But Kyoya still didn't mind.

"Kyoya, stand up straight and face them with respect!" Yuroshi whispered demandingly.

Finally, he stood from his seat and faced the couple.

"Kyoya, may I introduce my daughter, Nagi Shizuka Hanagara." Shiro introduced, holding both of her shoulders.

Kyoya stared at her for a minute, then turned away afterwards

They knew each other ever since, didn't they? Kyoya just couldn't help but be disgusted that he's going to marry his enemy's puppet. Chrome, in the other hand, was shocked and frightened that her fiancée is her master's foe.

An hour had already passed and both families discussed nothing but Kyoya and Nagi's marriage.

Mr. Yuroshi Hibari is the mayor of Namimori town. He's also the head Chairman of both Namimori Middle School and Namimori High. That explains why Kyoya's the head Chairman of Namimori's Disciplinary Committee.

Kyoya's parents died in a car accident when he was seven years old, leaving Yuroshi to raise him. But as the years passed, Kyoya learned and wanted to be an independent variable that he even asked Yuroshi to rent him his own apartment. Without a choice, Yuroshi did his grandson's favor.

In the other hand Shiro Hanagara is the president of a very large and wealthy company called the "Hanagara Faction". His wife, Mizumi Akane Hanagara is a very well-known host of a popular TV-show.

Once Nagi and Kyoya are both married, the Hanagara Faction and Namimori town would both have wealthy successors.

Chrome wasn't very comfortable about this. Kyoya just kept himself shut.

She can't take it anymore; she doesn't want to hear any of her parents and Mr. Yuroshi's discussion.

"Ano….Okaasan, Otoosan, Mr. Yuroshi" Chrome called in a polite-manner "May I please be excused? I need some air for a while."

"Of course Nagi!" Shiro allowed.

But then, Yuroshi unnecessarily added "Kyoya, you should go with her."

"That's a good idea Mr. Yuroshi!" Mizumi exclaimed.

"But there really is no need. I can take care of myself." Chrome rejected.

"Non sense Nagi, didn't Mr. Reborn said that Kyoya-kun will also be your bodyguard?" Shiro replied.

Suddenly, Kyoya stood from his chair and went besides her "Are you going out or not?" he questioned.

Chrome blushed and just nodded as a reply, as she stood from her chair as well and both headed outside.

"They look perfect together!" Mizumi commented by the time they were gone.

Nagi walked her way outside to their garden with Kyoya following her at her back. She's getting impatient; she needs to let it out.

"Why are you following me?" Chrome demanded.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and answered "Don't over-act this play. I'm just pretending to be your fiancée."

"Pretending?" Chrome was confused.

Kyoya sighed "I guess the infant forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"In your parents and my grandfather's point of view, I'm your fiancée and bodyguard. But in reality, I'm just your bodyguard I'm just pretending to be your soon-to-be-husband so I can keep a close eye on you while Mukuro's gone. And by the time he returns, I'll bite him to death."

"Oh, so this fiancée-thing is just a pretend. Thank heavens." Chrome exhaled.

"You actually thought that I agreed on marrying you? You do know that I prefer to be alone rather than to have children with you." Kyoya asked, opening another topic.

Chrome blushed "Ano….uhm….I….yes."

Chrome was embarrassed. She really thought that they will be married without even the knowledge of her beloved Mukuro-sama.

"Why aren't you laughing? You must think of me as an idiot after knowing that I thought we will be….married." Chrome wondered.

Kyoya sat down on the green pastured grass and looked up at the stars.

"As much as I want to laugh…well, I'm sure you'll be more embarrassed if I did, don't you think? Now sit down and keep quite or I'll bite you to death." Kyoya demanded.

Chrome did nothing but followed his orders and sat besides him.

The sky soon turned darker and darker, while the stars turned brighter and brighter. They've been sitting there watching the stars for who knows how many hours have passed. All they felt while watching the stars was that time suddenly stopped.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I remembered when I was a child. This is the only place where I can feel that I'm home…outside here in the garden." Chrome said, with a calm voice and a gentle smile on her face.

Kyoya just glanced ate her for just seconds, and then turned back to the sky. It was rude for him to do that towards a woman, but Chrome didn't mind at all.

"Kyoya-san…can I call you Kyoya-san?' Chrome asked, trying to start a conversation.

"You can call me whatever you want." He answered.

"Okay then. Kyoya-san…..may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Uhm….ano…..is Namimori School a good school? Cause I remembered….I didn't enjoyed living my life on an all-girl-private school when I was…well…..nothing…never mind."

Kyoya glanced at her again, and answered "Namimori is a very peaceful community. There will never be crimes in my beloved Namimori. If there would be any…I'll bite those pathetic herbivores to death."

"Don't you think that's kind of harsh?"

"No."

"Gosh, for a cold person he sure is a very sensitive guy." Chrome murmured to herself.

"By the way…there's something you should know about your first day in Namimori." " Kyoya said, continuing the conversation.

"Huh? What is it?" Chrome uttered.

"On Monday…you will be staying in the reception room after classes. Wait for me there; I'll be the one to take you home."

"Eh?...what for?"

"Don't ask me it's the infant's order." Kyoya replied.

"But…my parent's used to hire me my own driver to drive my car to school."

"Well sadly your parents won't hire a driver anymore. And if you don't want to walk, we'll take my motorcycle."

Suddenly, Mizumi called:

"Nagi! Kyoya-kun needs to go home now." She called out loud.

"Since when did I allowed your parents to use my first name anyway? I'll bite them to death!" Kyoya said as he stood with narrow eyes, irritated by Mizumi's praise.

"Kyo….Kyoya-san….please calm down. I'll tell them to not call you that anymore." Chrome restrained with a smile.

"You'd better do that herbivore." And he walked away.

"Ano…..Kyoya-san!...I ….I'll see you on Monday!" Chrome bid farewell.

But Kyoya didn't care and kept his pace, as if he didn't hear her say good-bye.


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden

_Author's Note:_ _Hi guys!...It's been awhile…sorry to keep you waiting….okay, so here we are…..sorry if Hibari's actions disturb you when he kissed Nagi on her forehead…"Hey, they were pretending after all."…..jokes…!_

_Sooooo….there's a new character in this chapter…..hope you like him!_

_And I hope you like the new chapter too! Please don't forget to review because it's very- very- very- very hard to write a drama story and this author needs inspirations! Thank you!_

_P.S. "How to Survive a Vongola Female Guardian Life will be updated tomorrow!_

_Enjoy!_

_._

Chapter 3: Bodyguard

"Nagi-sama, it's time to get up. It's your first day in Namimori School!" a maid greeted as she opened all of the curtains in Chrome's room, revealing the morning sunlight to her.

Chrome was irritated by the sunlight as she covered her eye with her hand, thought she never complained about it.

"I'll ready your bath now Nagi-sama. You should get up from bed okay!" the maid said and went to the bathroom.

Chrome remembered that today is her first day of being Nagi Shizuka Hanagara again. But this time, she would be attending a different school. The school which her beloved master always hates.

Then she wondered "I hope…..I hope Mukuro-sama's alright….wherever he is."

Meanwhile, somewhere in Italy there is an underground hide-out that the Estranea family had always hid from the allied Mafia families, including Vongola.

At the very bottom of the hide-out, there is a room with many security access doors that needs a password before it opens.

"Boss Shichirou, as your right-hand-man I suggest you should use caution." A tall blonde-haired man with green-pastured eyes advised.

"Why should I use caution against my beloved brother? You do know that I am stronger than him, Hiroshi." Another tall yet blue-haired man who has the same pineapple hairstyle as Mukuro answered.

"I know that Boss Shichirou. But what I mean by caution is patience for your anger towards him." Hiroshi replied.

Shichirou chuckled "Kufufufu….I guess you're right. I should hold my grudge against him for now." And he opened the sealed door by typing the number "79" at the keyboard.

The door revealed an empty white room with nothing but a clean white bed with a blue-haired young man lying on it.

Shichirou and Hiroshi approached the bed, closer to the unknown boy.

"I know you're awaked little brother. Or should I just call you Mukuro-kun?" Shichirou whispered to Mukuro, who was the boy laying on the white bed.

"Kufufufu…..How come you always know when am I awaked and when am I asleep?" Mukuro laughed as he turned to his brother, revealing his red eye at the right.

"Because I'm your eldest brother. And you will always be my little brother Mukuro-kun."

"I am not so little anymore Shichirou!" Mukuro became serious.

"Kufufu…why are you even mad at me? Aren't you glad that I broke you out from prison even though I hated you for killing our parents? I'm the one who's supposed to be mad!" Shichirou revealed his left red eye, quite the same as Mukuro but it has the number 7 written in it instead.

"Boss Shichirou, please calm down." Hiroshi restrained.

Shichirou suddenly calmed himself and smiled playfully "Thank you Hiroshi….that was close; I've almost lost me temper." He patted himself on his head.

"Shichirou…I didn't asked you to free me from Vendice and I never wanted you to do it. But…why did you free me anyway?" Mukuro asked.

"That …. Is quite simple" Shichirou answered "The Estranea family isn't finished experimenting your physical and psychological matters yet. And as the current boss of this family, I needed to free you in order for us to finish our business with you. And besides, I also need to take my revenge on you for killing our parents."

"Kufufufu….Parents? You still consider them as our parents? They were abusing us Shichirou. They did nothing but experimented us and put chemicals inside our bodies. They were killing us!"

"They were only doing that to make us stronger Mukuro-kun! And that is why….you didn't become Estranea family's successor!"

"I didn't want to be their successor. What I want is the whole world!"

Shichirou suddenly froze, shocked by the answer of his brother. But silent didn't lasted long when Shichirou suddenly laughed out loudly and demonically.

"Kahahaha! You can still make me laugh Mukuro-kun." Shichirou laughed "By the way, I'll be taking your friends Joshima and Kakimoto. We still have some unfinished business with them too."

"What will you do with Ken and Chikusa?" Mukuro demanded.

"Who knows…..we haven't found them yet either way. Oh and by the way; I'll be also doing some experiments on that girl you're possessing as well. What was her name again?"

"Chrome Dokuro." Hiroshi reminded.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Hiroshi!" Shichirou smiled, and then turned back to Mukuro "By the way, she's kinda cute Mukuro-kun. Mind as well marry her afterwards."

"You…don't you dare touch her!" Mukuro demanded again.

"Hmm…..you're still so cute when you're jealous Mukuro-kun. Oh well, I guess I'll see you some other time." Shichirou waved good-bye and headed out of the room with Hiroshi and locked it afterwards, leaving a very furious Mukuro inside the room.

Meanwhile, back in Namimori School:

"Haven't you heard Tsuna-kun, the missing Hanagara daughter was Chrome-chan after all. And what's good about this is that she's Hibari-san's fiancée, which means she'll be attending here from now on. I can't wait to introduce her to Hana." Kyoko smiled at Tsuna.

"Uhm….yeah…I'm excited too Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna answered.

Tsuna seems kind of nervous today. Reborn told him everything about Chrome, about Mukuro, and especially about Hibari. Tsuna feels very worried for Chrome. He didn't even know how Reborn persuade Hibari to be Chrome's bodyguard and fake-fiancée. He was definitely stressing out, thought it went away when Kyoko smiled at him.

Suddenly, the school bell finally rang, and everyone headed to their respective classrooms.

"Good Morning Tenth!" Gokudera greeted as he sat down next to Tsuna.

"Yo Tsuna! Good Morning!" Yamamoto followed.

When everyone in the class had sat down, the teacher finally arrived, but with a very frightened face.

"Cl….Class….please listen to Hibari-san for awhile so he won't bite us to death." The teacher said and led the head prefect inside the room, with Chrome following behind him dressed in a Namimori girl school uniform without the pineapple-hairstyle.

"Everyone, this is Nagi Shizuka Hanagara, my fiancée." He introduced proudly. Tsuna and his friend were dumbfounded by Hibari's tone.

"Those who attempt to hurt her or do something terrible to her will be bitten to death unmercifully. Are we clear?" Hibari demanded and the class agreed by nodding their heads.

"Nagi, like I said earlier, wait for me at the reception room after classes." Hibari turned to Chrome as he patted her head and kissed her on her forehead. Afterwards, he left the room leaving Chrome blushing redly after his action.

Everyone really believed that they were in a serious relationship that they, including Tsuna, his friends, and the teacher dropped their jaws to the ground.

"I didn't know Hibari-san could be a good actor!" Tsuna commented.

"Uhm…..ahhh….It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Hanagara! Please make yourself welcomed and take as seat wherever you want." The teacher instructed.

Chrome nodded and took a seat next to Kyoko and Hana.

Outside the hallway, Hibari kept his pace as he walked his way to the reception room, with a large amount of irritation inside him after realizing what he just did in front of a class.

"Good work Hibari! Everyone really did believe that you were her fiancée." Reborn praised as he suddenly popped out from the window beside Hibari.

"Don't be silly infant! I'm only doing this so I could bite Mukuro to death once and for all." Hibari answered.

"Is that really the reason why'd you accepted to be her bodyguard?" Reborn replied.

"Killing Mukuro is my only reason why I am following your and Bronco's orders." He stated and continued walking, leaving Reborn standing there alone.

Hours later, it was finally lunch time. All of the guys were very interested on Nagi and they really wanted to ask her out for lunch. But no one got the guts to ask her. They all know that if they somehow make any contact with her, they will immediately be bitten to death due to she was Hibari's fiancée after all.

"Chrome-chan, this is Hana! We were kind of wondering if we could join you for lunch." Kyoko approached and introduced Hana with a friendly smile.

At first Chrome blushed shyly, but then smiled and nodded afterwards,

The three girls shared a very happy moment together and Tsuna was more than glad to see Chrome fitting in.

From what he heard from Reborn, Chrome didn't have a prosperous relationship with any of her classmates when she was studying at her previous school when she was Nagi. And he didn't want that to happen to her again.

"You know, I really didn't know that Hibari-san is interested with shy girls like you." Hana commented.

Chrome blushed "Ano…it's not that he's interested…." She replied.

"But you like him right? Are you in love with Hibari-san?" Kyoko asked.

Chrome blushed even more, not knowing what to answer.

She doesn't really know whether or not she's in love. Sometimes she does feel uneasy around him but having that feeling doesn't mean she's in love with him. It's very complicated for her right now.

"Kyoko-chan….I…..I don't…" Chrome was about to answer when the bell suddenly rang and interrupted her.

"Oops, I guess we'll have to continue this discussion some other time then!" Kyoko smiled as she and Hana went back to their seats.


	5. Chapter 4: Time

_Disclaimer:__Brethren, I testify to thee that I disclaim Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. (LOL)_

_Author's Note:__ Hi guys! Long time no see….okay, it's actually long time no update for this story….^cries and bows^_

_But look at the bright side; at least I was able to update the new chapter…..HOORAY! But to tell you the truth, someone really requested me to update this chapter….so here we are….._

_I again want to apologize for the grammar and spelling….^pouts^_

_Oh, and BTW: Frost190 said that it's "Estraneo", not "Estranea"…^pouts again^….LOLL…hehehehe….._

_Enjoy!_

_._

Chapter 4: Time:

"Hey Reborn, if Chrome is hiding as her old past self, then where did you hid Ken and Chikusa?" Tsuna asks Reborn while they walk their way to school.

"Since the Ninth can't think of any hiding place, he hid both of them at the Vongola mansion for now." Reborn answered.

"Well, I hope they're safe as Chrome is." Tsuna wished as he exhaled a great amount of air from his mouth.

Meanwhile….

"The Vongola mansion is under attack! Protect the Ninth at all cost!" a man announced.

The Ninth was inside his office, surrounded and protected by his right-hand-man's subordinates; until the locked and secured door of his office was suddenly knocked out by a very powerful sky dying will flame.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" a guard demanded an answer as he points his gun to the man who knocked down the door, which was Estraneo Family's tenth boss – Shichirou Rokudo.

"You're in my way, die!" Shichirou said as he swung his rod and caught the man unconscious.

"Halt, stop right there!" another guard ordered as the others walled the Ninth as well.

"Pitiful mortals, you all deserve to die!" Shichirou lightened his ring as a sky dying will flame bursts from it and brought out his box weapon. As he unlocked his box weapon, a pile of snakes appeared.

"Serpento de Cielo, attack my loyal minions!" Shichirou ordered and the snakes began biting all of the guard protecting the Ninth.

Seconds later, all of the men were unconscious, lying on the floor as if their already dead.

"So Timoteo, I guess it's just you and I.' Shichirou smiled devilishly towards the Ninth.

"Why are you here Shichirou-kun? Don't you understand that I'm busy searching for your brother?" the Ninth kept a serious stare.

"I know, I know. I am terribly sorry for disturbing you. But I'm afraid I need a favor from you."

"And what favor might that be?"

"Well…..I heard that you were hiding both of my brother's friends, Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto. Would you mind if you could hand them over to me?"

"And let you experiment them like what your parents did to them when they were children? I'm not a fool Shichirou-kun."

"I didn't say you're a fool Timoteo. I just want Joshima and Kakimoto."

"I know what you're planning Shichirou-kun. I know that you have Mukuro-kun hiding somewhere at one of your laboratories. I know that the Estraneos are the ones who broke him out from Vendice. But what I don't understand is your need for Chrome Dokuro. What is your business with her?'

"Kufufufu….as expected from the Ninth boss of the Vongola family. Fine, I will tell you what will be her purpose for my plans, if you hand over Joshima and Kakimoto."

"You'll have to go through me first." Timoteo stood from his seat and readied his scepter.

"How pitiful, I guess I have no choice." Shichirou suddenly brought out an old ebony lens. As he wore them in his left eye, he focused his stare at Timoteo that the Ninth suddenly felt his heart began to stop functioning.

"Wha….what did you do to me?" Timoteo struggled as his body fell on the floor.

"Kufufufu…don't you realize at all that all of the weapons I'm using are the first and the second mist guardian's weapons? But no matter, since I've already read your mind, I've already saw where you are hiding both of Mukuro-kun's friends." Shichirou said as he left the room, leaving the Ninth on the floor at his office.

"Boss Shichirou, what have you done with the Ninth?" Hiroshi approached his leader.

"Don't worry Hiroshi; he'll be back to normal after at least six hours." Shichirou answered.

"I see, do you know where are Mukuro's subordinates?"

"Yes, yes I know."

"Really? Where are they boss?"

"Don't be so hasty Hiroshi; I'll be the one to handle Joshima and Kakimoto."

"But … what am I supposed to do?

"Kufufufufu….simple...I need you to go to Japan, and kidnap Chrome Dokuro."

"With pleasure boss Shichirou."

Back at Namimori, there is a grand festival on-going at the entire perimeter of the school grounds.

"Cultural….festival?" Chrome wondered by the time she heard what is the event from Kyoko, Hana, and Haru.

Haru nodded "Yup, yup, yup, and this year's cultural festival, Kyoko-chan and I have decided to open up a mini chocolate cake restaurant!"

"A mini chocolate cake restaurant?" Chrome repeated, surprised that their business would be involving her favorite snack.

"It will be fun Chrome-chan…I mean….Nagi-chan." Kyoko smiled.

"No please, I don't want being called as Nagi by my friends." Chrome blushed.

"Okay, then its still Chrome-chan" Kyoko replied.

"Okay everybody, so this is gonna be the set up. My mom just bought 10, 000 boxes of chocolate cakes and we all need to sell them before the day ends. All of us will be wearing this cute pink waitress dress." Haru instructed as she handed over a set of that pink waitress dress to each and every one of them.

"I can't believe I need to wear this." Hana complained.

Moments later, their mini restaurant was ready and it was full of pink decorated flowers and ribbons. The girls were also ready to serve as they announced their business to be opened.

Hours later, their mini restaurant became the number one spot of the cultural festival and all of them were very happy that their business was becoming a great success.

But truthfully, the guys just wanted to come over to see the cute waitresses serving them.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru, Hana, Chrome!" Tsuna waved as he, Gokudera and Yamamoto entered their restaurant. Tsuna couldn't keep his eyes off of Kyoko while Yamamoto and Gokudera did the same with Haru.

"Tsuna-kun, you came!" Kyoko smiled.

"Tsuna-san, we have a special table ready for you guys." Haru said as she led the three to a table.

Suddenly, the crowd stopped chattering as they saw Hibari approaching the restaurant with Ryohei Sasagawa following him behind while scolding him about something.

"Brother, it's so nice of you to make it!" Kyoko was delighted to see her brother.

"I'm happy to make it to the extreme too Kyoko! Now, where should I sit? Oh! I want to sit there with Sawada and Squid head!" Ryohei yelled.

"You're too noisy herbivore; I'll bite you to death!" Hibari brought out one of his tonfas.

"Kyouya-san wait, please don't." Chrome restrained as she grabbed his right arm. She blushed afterwards as she realized what she had just done and took off her hands from his arm.

"Well then, since you're one of the waitresses of this place, get me a table where I can't hear or see any crowd." Hibari demanded.

"Uh…of course, right this way." Chrome led Hibari out and in to the garden near their restaurant, where a table waits outside while it's being surrounded by pink rose bushes. It was a very special table.

"How many slices of cake would you like?" Chrome began serving him by the time he sat down.

"Two slices." Hibari answered.

"Would you like me to add some refreshments like maybe tea, chocolate milk, or maybe coffee?"

"Coffee, two cups.""

"Eh?...two cups?" Chrome queried, surprised while she blushes.

"Yeah, and make it snappy. I need to tell you something." Hibari's tone was slightly serious.

Chrome immediately wasted no time and went back to the kitchen and fetched him his order,

"Sit." Hibari commanded by the time Chrome placed the tray, with his order on top of it, at the table.

"Eat." Hibari handed the other slice of chocolate cake and the other cup of coffee to her.

Chrome blushed like a very red rose as she lowered her head with that adorable she look on her face.

"Uhm…..ano….Kyoua-san…I…I was wondering about what you said earlier." Chrome uttered with a very timid voice.

"What did I said?" Hibari asked, forgotten what he had told her.

"Uhm…you said you and I have something to talk about."

Hibari kept a silent mouth. Quietness suddenly surrounded the area.

"Chrome" Hibari called as he broke the ice "Can I ask you out?"

Chrome was surprisingly shocked by Hibari's favor. From what she heard from the others, Hibari is a very stiff person. He always keeps his thoughts to himself.

"Uh…why do you…why are you asking me on a date?" Chrome blushed even more.

"You can simply say no if you don't want to. I'm not persuading you." Hibari replied.

"I'm not saying I don't want to. I just want to know what made you ask me to go out with you."

"Aren't you my fiancée? It's normal for two people who are expected to be married to go on a date."

"But…but I thought that this was all just a pretend."

"If we have to pretend that we're really to-be man-and-wife, we should be seen going out together by public."

"I …. I guess you're right."

"So…is that a yes?"

"I…I have to ask my parents first."

Hibari suddenly narrowed his eyes towards her. Unnecessarily he stood from his seat and grabbed her from her chair, dragging her towards outside the mini-restaurant.

"Chrome-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed as she saw Chrome being dragged out by Hibari.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan…I think I need to leave now. I'll see you tomorrow okay!" Chrome smiled towards everyone as she was grabbed out.

"They look so perfect for each other!" Haru commented by the time they were gone.

"Kyouya-san, where are you taking me?" Chrome asked while Hibari kept on pulling her.

"I'm taking you home so that you could ask permission form your parents." Hibari answered.

"But I…I don't want to go home yet. Can we at least stay a little while longer?" Chrome pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's also getting dark. And you have a curfew remember."

"But….I…I want to…"

"No buts' Nagi, you're going home, now hang on tight." He said and started the engine of his motorbike.


	6. Chapter 5: Lost

_Author's Note__: Okay, okay, okay, I'm terribly sorry for the long update. But here it is! Sorry if I'm late, my hair won't start…hehehe…LOL…..hair….XD_

_Anyways, so it happens that our vacation for Singapore was short since my grandparents were so demanding to have our whole family come together again for our Christmas dinner. I was even annoyed by my grandmother's question…which was "When will you get married?" DAMN! You have no idea…..my mom and dad even contradicted that I'm still too young to get married! Hey, I'm still 15 years old! Well, I'm gonna be 16 on January anyways! Oh well, enough with me….here's the new chapter…..again, gomen nasai if there are any grammars and typos….and I'm very sorry if the chapter's too short for you guys…..but I promise you, this one's worth it!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 5: Lost

"Hibari-san, could you please slow down." Chrome pleaded while she rides at the back of Hibari's vehicle.

"I guess he can't hear me because of the noise of the vehicle…or he might just be ignoring me." Chrome said inside her mind with a long sigh.

But then she had suddenly caught sight of a familiar….cat. That black thin cat was the feline she saved years ago during that car accident before she became Chrome Dokuro.

"Wait, stop!" she exclaims and jumps out of the vehicle and went after the black cat.

"Nagi!" Hibari uttered out and went after Chrome. "What's gone in to her? Where is she going?" he wondered.

The cat ran faster and faster as the wind during furious storms and lightning strikes, but that didn't made Nagi grew tired of chasing after what she is running for. Why was she following it anyway?

She thought that maybe somehow this cat would change her life again. Being Nagi Shizuka Hanagara was uncomfortable; she thought that the cat would bring her back to being Chrome Dokuro once more. She thought that maybe somehow; following it could give her answers and bring her beloved master back to her.

The black feline ran its way and led Chrome to a cemetery; which seems that she is quite familiar with as well. But why was she brought in such a place? Nagi kept on following the cat, until it had finally stopped as it sat on a tombstone.

"At last, you've stopped!" she said while she catches her breathe after the running "You…you were that cat that I saved right? I can still remember you…do you remember me too?"

The cat meowed in reply and jumped into Chrome's lap.

"I guess you remember me as well. I'm glad!" Nagi smiled while the cat cuddles in her lap comfortably.

"Oh, that's right! I haven't given you a name yet. Maybe Ill just call you…Kuroi!" she named.

Suddenly, she noticed the tombstone that Kuroi sat on earlier. It seems familiar as well. Brushing the dust of the plate of the tombstone, it says:

_Here lies…._

_Noboru Yuuto_

"_May you find your way to the light."_

Chrome also noticed a bouquet of withered roses near the plate with a card attached at the edge of its vase that says:

_No matter where you may be,_

_You will always be inside our hearts._

_We will love you forever._

_Wife: Mizumi Yuuto / Hanagara_

_Children: Nagi Shizuka Hanagara & Hiroshi Yuuto_

This doesn't make any sense. Who is Noboru Yuuto? How is she and her mother related to this man? And who is Hiroshi Yuuto? Who are these people? Nagi had never knew them in her life, or did she? But how come she cannot trace a memory of them?

"Nagi!" Hibari's voice suddenly came.

"Hibari-san" Chrome exclaimed as she stood from the ground and turned to him while carrying Kuroi.

"Why did you do that? You might get yourself killed you know." He scolded.

"Sorry…I just…I saw a friend." She excused and showed the head prefect the cat.

"A cat?" he questioned.

Nagi nodded with a smile and the same blush "I named him Kuroi. You love animals, right Hibari-san? Can I keep him?" she asked.

But Hibari didn't know what to answer. The cat was adorable, but he adored the pleading girl in front of him more than the animal.

"Take the cat if you want. I need to take you home. Come one, you're 30 minutes late from curfew." He said as he grabbed Chrome's arm and dragged her back to his vehicle and hit the road once more.

Meanwhile….

"What do you mean it was destroyed?" Tsuna uttered in shock and disbelieve after hearing the ambush attack that happened to the Ninth form Reborn.

"So you mean everyone is still unconscious after the incident?" Yamamoto asks.

Reborn nodded "Every guard and subordinate, including the Ninth and his guardians are currently in a very improper state. None of them could explain what came to them. All they remember is that a pile of snakes bit their bodies and faces as if they're their lunch."

"Aren't there surveillance cameras in the mansion?" Gokudera wondered.

"All of the security cameras were jammed and destroyed. The suspects didn't dare to leave any trace of them behind. Dino and his subordinates hired investigators to study the remains of the area; and according to what they have observed, it seems that the ones who attacked the mansion are also the people behind of Mukuro's disappearance. After the ambush, Dino had also reported that Mukuro's underlings are nowhere to be found; which only concludes that Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto were kidnapped by these people. There is no doubt that this group is the one that kidnapped Mukuro." Reborn added.

"If that's what happened….then….then that means Chrome's next!" Tsuna answered and was given a nod by the infant.

At the same time, somewhere:

"Hibari-san, we're lost aren't we?" Chrome asked.

"Would you keep your mouth shut? If you hadn't followed that cat we wouldn't be lost like this." Hibari answered back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Nagi apologized and felt very guilty.

She really didn't mean to; it was just a coincidence.

Hibari suddenly sighed after feeling a pinch of guilt for making Chrome feel sorry for her self "You know what, it's getting late. We'll just find a small motel and sleep for the night there. We'll find our way home tomorrow." He suggested, which Nagi agreed to.

Soon they found a good stay-in place, and as said earlier they would be sleeping there for the night. Unfortunately, the keeper informed them that there is only one room and one more bed available for the night.

Hibari even almost had the urge to bite him to death but decided not to since he was too tired to do so. He doesn't have time for this. By tomorrow everyone would probably find out about what is happening. There will be chatters, rumors, and gossips about him and his fake fiancée all over Namimori Campus, and he bet he has a lot of herbivores to bite to death as soon as morning came forth.

He had never actually slept in a motel before, especially with a girl. Every part of his body felt irritations all over them. This was very shameful for him to sleep outside with a girl. Why is he even with him?

Is it because of his hunger for revenge towards Mukuro? The man is currently missing and he was even assigned to take care of his doll, what a child. Such a puppet full of adorable temptation to feel and become an herbivore. He tries his best to not to fall for this pathetic trap. They were just pretending after all. No more, no less.

"Ano….Hibari-san….are you still mad at me?" Chrome suddenly had the urge to ask, but was given a large ignorance from the cold blooded prefect.

"Hibari-san…please forgive me. I really didn't mean for this to happen in the first place." She apologized again.

Now she's getting a little annoying with her non-stop apologies for Hibari, but somehow he adores her guilty expression. From that, he knew what made Mukuro so attached to her. She looked and acted so sinless and innocent that maybe made her so fragile to the illusionist.

He is aware of her past. He knows that Mukuro became a hero to her. He became her savior after she rescued the cat which is in her care right now. But what she is not aware of is that the cat was actually possessed by Mukuro when that incident happened.

"Hibari-san….ano…uhm.." Chrome utters while she blushed.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna share the same bed together. I'll sleep in the couch and you should make your self comfortable to sleep on the bed." Hibari said, expecting that that would be the answer of Chrome's question.

"Are you sure you could sleep there?" she asks feeling a bit worried for him.

"I slept the couch inside the reception room tons of times. What difference does it make?" he replied, which gave Nagi a satisfying answer.

However, Hibari was proven wrong; it has been four hours and he couldn't sleep, since the couch was too rough and it was terribly hard to sleep in. He can't even close his eyes or relax himself for a second.

He stood up from lying and sat on the couch for a while, letting a very heavy sigh while he focused his eyes on the comfortable soft bed that Chrome is currently sleeping in. She was already sound a sleep so deeply, dreaming in a far away place. The bed was very wide and she was only occupying the right side of the bed. Seeing that the left side was vacant, Hibari couldn't handle it and had finally approached the bed and slept on the left side of it. At last, he could finally sleep in a proper manner.

However, minutes had passed and Hibari suddenly felt cold. Again, there came another reason why he can't sleep. It was terribly cold that the bed covers weren't enough to warm him. Why was it too difficult to sleep in such a place? Now he realized that he should always go home early to avoid this kind of conflict again.

Suddenly, he felt something warm touched him. A soft warm and smooth skin wrapped his chest, and a small head leaned his shoulder. It was Nagi, who is still asleep. You could say how surprise Hibari was by her unnecessary action. But she had somehow…. made him feel sleepy. He felt warm, safe, and comfortable because of her touch.

"Mukuro-sama…Mukuro-sama…" she utters in a panting manner.

"She must be having a bad dream." Hibari thought.

Her face was as if she's in pain and worry. She can't sop calling his name over and over again. It was annoying. Hibari was getting annoyed by the nightmare she's having…especially the taboo she's saying all over again. He needs to stop the irritation or he might as well lose it.

Unnecessarily…an idea came to him. A stupid idea that is. But what choice does he have?

"I know you're asleep; but if you wake up after this…I'll bite you to death!" he whispered and kissed Nagi on her lips.

Her lips felt so soft and sweet, as if you were kissing a sweet honey red rose of spring. They were perfect and heavenly, savoring and luscious. Yet he cannot kiss her any longer. It was just a comfort for her nightmare.

Even though he wanted more so badly, he has no choice but to stop. After all, there relationship is still a fake paper.

After their kiss, Chrome remained in slumber and became more silent than before. There was finally a whole piece of serenity inside the room. At long last he could sleep now. His eyes slowly grew heavier and he felt more tired.

Second later, his eyes were finally closed.


	7. Chapter 6: Kiss

_Author's Note:__ Hahahaha! Yes, I'm back from the dead!...uhm, that's a little harsh don't you think! But anyways, I have some good news. Well, since it's a whole new year all over again, I have New year's blow out for everyone! __**I have updated all of my stories today**__ so your eyes should better get ready for every explosion I have in my sleeves!_

_Hahaha…..well, Enjoy!_

Chapter 6: Kiss

"Let me outta here you four-eyed-kappa who looks like Mukuro-san…who is not Mukuro-san!" Ken demands loudly as he knocks the walls of the cell prison.

"It's no use Ken. Your loud mouth can never let us out of here." Chikusa said as he played with his stringed-toy with his back leaning against the wall as usual.

"Grrr….shut up Kakkipi!" Ken yelled before turning to Mukuro "Don't worry Mukuro-san. We'll get out of here."

It has been almost five days already and Mukuro can't think straight. His main concerns are all on Chrome's, who his brother is still in search for. He kept thinking of her safety every now and then, hoping that he can trust Sawada Tsunayoshi and is other guardians to protect someone so precious to him.

His eyes were empty. If only he could get out. If only there's a miracle that would pop out from nowhere and acquire the chance to escape, he would immediately fly back to Japan and hid her with him deep within the world.

She meant everything to him. He could see the world through her eye. Yet now, he can't communicate with her, not until he's out of this cell.

Suddenly, the door opened with those thick mists bursting out from the vents of the edges of the door. The three young boys were expecting that it will be Shichirou whom they'll be seeing in front of the door as soon as the fog fades away. But their expectations were wrong.

"You should be lucky that boss Shichirou didn't have the mood to kill today!" an Estraneo soldier said while he threw an unconscious red-haired girl in the room.

"M.M.!" Chikusa and Ken rushed to her as soon as the man was gone and the doors were closed.

"Wh….where is….where's Mukuro-chan?" she asks while she struggles to get up.

"Mukuro-sama…isn't in a proper condition too." Chikusa answered, pointing at the worried illusionist.

"He's worrying too much about that stupid girl!" Ken whispered.

Unfortunately, the narrow walls were enough for Mukuro to hear Ken's whispers that he sent him an angry glare.

"So….sorry…Mukuro-san….I…didn't mean to." Ken pouts.

"Well…..I'm not here to talk about Chrome Dokuro. Mukuro-chan, put yourself back together. We're getting out of here." M.M. stood firmly and showed everyone twelve sets of ten keys.

"How did you….where did you get those?" Chikusa asked in shock.

"Hey, if I can steal money, I can steal keys as easy as pie." She replied with proud aura.

"Kufufufu….well done M.M." Mukuro finally smiled "One of those keys will definitely get is out of here. Come on, let's not waste any time."

Back in Japan, as soon as morning rose up; Hibari and Chrome left the motel immediately and drove off their way back to Namimori. Hibari can't bear to stay another hour in that place.

"Hibari-san….can I tell you something?" Chrome suddenly asked while Hibari was driving his vehicle.

"Hn." Hibari replied while he keeps his head on the road.

Even though that wasn't precisely a yes or even a no, Chrome still had the urge to tell him what she wants. Besides, there's no other person to tell what she's about to say…well, expect for Mukuro maybe.

"Ano….because…." Nagi starts "You see….last night while we were in that motel; I had a dream about Mukuro-sama being tortured."

Mukuro Rokudo being tortured? Hibari smiled at that amusement. He longed to see that happen to the illusionist he hated the most.

"Who was it then? Who was torturing him?" Hibari questioned; seems like he's interested about her nightmare.

"I can't describe him that much. It was a silhouette. Though, the man seems to have also acquired the same hairstyle that Mukuro-sama and I have."

So it wasn't Hibari who was torturing her master then. It was just another pineapple-herbivore for Hibari. He didn't seem to care now.

"But then…while I was watching that…a light suddenly shined from a cloud that it covered the whole scene. After that I felt someone…. kissed me." Chrome added.

Who wouldn't expect that Hibari would be very shocked about that?

"Ano….Hibari-san….you and I were the only one who were inside the room. Did you kiss me last night while I was asleep?" Nagi wondered.

"No." Hibari lied while he hides his blush from the curious Chrome. As soon as she realized the color of Hibari's cheeks, she giggled softly that even a bee can't hear. It was rare for the cold blooded Cloud man to blush like that, especially for a girl such as Nagi.

Meanwhile, somewhere at a hotel near Namimori town:

"Time is not to be wasted Hiroshi…Nagi Hanagara is to be experimented as soon as possible." Shichirou demands as he communicates with his right-hand-man through their laptops.

"It's not gonna be that easy to capture little Nagi; now that Vongola has already heard about the ambush we did to the mansion, surely Decimo had her security updated." Hiroshi replied while he reads an information paper about Chrome.

"Kufufu….how adorable of you to still call her your "little Nagi", Hiroshi-kun." Shichirou teased.

"Forgive me if that amuses you negatively too much Boss Shichirou."

"Now, now Hiroshi, I'm not negatively amused. I'm just glad that I choose you to do this mission. I have high expectations that she will be mine before tomorrow ends."

"Your expectations shall be granted boss. I assure you that she'll be ours after tomorrow noon." And their conversation ended there.

"Hiroshi-sama, all of the preparations are ready." A subordinate approached.

"Have you found her?" Hiroshi questioned.

"Yes Hiroshi-sama. She is with Decimo de Guardia Nuvola."

"Guardia Nuvola?...Tsunayoshi's cloud guardian?...Hibari Kyouya?"

But, half of the hour later, Hibari and Chrome had finally found their way home.

Hibari couldn't stop worrying about the shame he'll face after he takes Nagi back home. Surely a lot of students will wonder why he is late for duty. He can't lie or make an excuse for being late for patrol. He'll just have to bite those who wonder why he wasn't on time to death.

"This is where you get off." Hibari demands as he parked his vehicle in front of the Hanagara mansion gate.

"I guess…. I guess I'm gonna be in trouble, will I?" Chrome predicted with a nervous look "Ano Hibari-san….please do me a favor. Will you take care of Kuroi for me until tomorrow's return party?" she pleaded as she hands over the black cat to Hibari.

"What?' he questioned with a cold glare.

"Ano….because…I ….my parents are allergic to cats. And they'll get mad at me if I pet him."

"I wasn't talking about the cat. I'm fine taking care of it. What I meant is about the return party."

"The…the return party? We…well; my parents told me that I'll be having a return party tomorrow night."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"B….because…Hibari-san doesn't like crowds and parties, does he?"

"You don't need to worry about me…I'll be there."

"You will?"

Was it right to say that? Was it alright for him to attend a party? He never participates in any celebrations before? What made him tell her that he'll come anyway? This is so unlike him.

"Then I'll…I'll tell my parents that you'll be coming." Nagi smiled with a light blush "Thank you Hibari-san! I'll se you tomorrow night!" she bid and kiss Hibari on his cheek before running inside.

Everyone may be guessing of Hibari's irritation towards Nagi right now, but this time he didn't felt any of it. He even burnt his cheek such a dark red color with his eyes wide open. Good thing no one was around to see what just happened between them if someone was there….then I guess it's a little fine. They were soon-to-be-married at the sight of the public after all.

"Good smooch there Hibari." Reborn suddenly appeared in front of the head prefect.

"What you saw was nothing." Hibari turns away.

"Wait Hibari, I need to ask you something."

"Hn?" Hibari stopped.

"Someone had informed me that you slept with Chrome in a motel last night. Did something happen?" Reborn questioned.

"No."

"Well then, that's all I need to know. You should best be on your way now." And the infant was nowhere to be found afterwards.

What was he thinking? He's forgetting that his goal of guarding the pineapple-headed girl was to have his revenge from Mukuro.

What is happening to him? What is he thinking? Is he still that Hibari Kyouya that everyone is afraid of?

_Author's Note:_ _Ah damn! Hibari is so OC in this chapter! Gomen Nasai for that!...but reviews will surely make me feel better! _

_Please I'm begging you to please review the update! Please!...^cries desperately!^….LOL_


	8. Chapter 7: Ambushed!

_Author's Note:_ _Well now, lookie here! I was able to update this story faster than I thought I would….oh well, at least I've updated it. Anyways, I was absent today because of this darn stomach ache and damn I can't go outside to ask my friends if we have some homeworks or projects. Oh well, I'll just give my teachers an excuse letter tomorrow. _

_Anyways, about the chapter: Well, I think this would have to be the longest chapter I've made so far in this story. And sure this is worth it!_

_Enjoy!___

Chapter 7: Ambushed!

All throughout the entire day, Hibari couldn't stop thinking about the banquet tonight. Is it because of his grandfather, who can't seem to stop reminding him to wear a sharp elegant dress for tonight? Or maybe because of Kuroi, who he needs to take with him in the party for Chrome? Or maybe simply because he can't stop thinking about her.

No, thinking about women are for herbivores only; this was the phrase that he stocked inside his noggin.

However, the thought that keeps on distracting him from work is the kiss he gave her that night. What was he thinking during that time anyway? Why did he kiss her?

Oh yeah, he needed her to shut up so he could sleep. But there was a desire that flamed all over him while he did that. What does it mean? How confusing.

"Kyouya! Open this door!" His grandfather suddenly erased his train of thoughts.

Hibari immediately put himself together and went to fetch the door for his grandfather.

"What's going on your head Kyouya? I've been knocking the door for 15 minutes and you won't answer nor open it for me." Yuroshi wondered.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Hibari lowered his head as a sign of respect for his grandfather.

"Something's bothering you, is it Nagi?" Yuroshi asked.

"No." Hibari answered while he tried to hide the blush in his cheeks.

Yuroshi laughed "Will you look at that! It's been a while since I've seen your cheeks turn red. You like her, don't you?"

The prefect kept his mouth closed, not knowing what to reply. If he wasn't his grandfather, he would've bitten him to death by now.

"Alright, alright, I know how easily teenagers get embarrassed. I'll just leave you for awhile so you could get ready for her return party." And Yuroshi left his grandson.

Meanwhile….

"Hiroshi-sama, we're here." The driver informed as a group of black cars entered the gates of Hanagara mansion.

As soon as Hiroshi and his men off board their cars, he ordered his subordinates to split up and ready their positions.

"And don't forget to keep your eyes open for Hibari Kyouya. Boss Shichirou has some business with him as well." Hiroshi reminded his guards.

"Nagi! Would you hurry up!...I mean…Nagi dear, a lot of guests are already downstairs waiting for you." Mizumi knocked at Chrome's door.

"I…I'll be right there. Please give me a minute." Chrome replies that made her mother's blood boil more.

"May I?" Hibari suddenly approached the door that caused Mizumi to have a shocked expression.

"Ano….Kyouya-kun, how did you get here?" Mizumi uttered.

"Didn't I told you to stop calling me by that name?" Hibari threatened with a cold glare.

"No….you're right. I'm sorry. I should be on my way." Mizumi excused herself before leaving.

As soon as Nagi's mother was gone, Hibari opened the door without asking any permission or knocking the door.

"It's quite improper for a man to just enter inside a girl's room without asking. Please knock next time." Nagi pleaded with light blushes on her cheeks.

"I don't care about that. You're late." Hibari replied rudely "By the way, here's the cat." He handed as it hid from hic back.

"Kuroi!" she uttered as the black feline cuddled her.

"Chrome" Hibari suddenly spoke "Well…you wouldn't mind if I call you Nagi from now on, right?"

She nodded "I guess its fine. But….do you find Chrome rather hard to pronounce or does it disturb you?"

"Since Mukuro was the one who had given you that name…then yes, it disturbs me, it annoys me, and it irritates me."

Nagi suddenly lowered her head a little, feeling a little guilty about what Hibari said. That was a little harsh, don't you think? He'd thought of something to make her feel better. After all, the party was held for her return and what guest wouldn't wonder why she looks down.

"Nagi." Hibari called.

"Yes?...Hibari-san?" she asked.

"Here. Take this." He said in a very rude manner as he gave her a silver ring with a diamond on top of it.

"Take it? ….Is Hibari-san giving me this as a gift?"

"Just wear it if you want to. Hurry up! Everyone's waiting you know." He demanded.

As said, Nagi wore her new jewelry and proceeded downstairs with him.

"So that's what your daughter looks like. Well I must say, she resembles you greatly Mizumi." A friend of Chrome's mother commented.

"Why thank you…you have no idea how much I love her." Mizumi lied with a fake smile on her face.

"But Mizumi…didn't you told me that you hate her?" another friend of Nagi's mother whispered.

"No! She's my daughter and I should love her!" she lied again.

It was such a heart-break for Nagi to hear her mother lying again. It hurts her so much.

"And should I expect that the boy she's with is her fiancé?"

"Ah yes! That is Mr. Yuroshi Hibari's grandson, Kyouya Hibari.!" Mizumi bragged out loud that everyone in the room was able to hear her proud aura.

"Kyouya…Hibari….isn't that the boy whom everyone fears in Namimori town?"

"I heard he was such a drastic young man. Everyone, young and old, is afraid of him very much."

"Many say that he is not fond of crowds, does he? But why is he here in the first place?"

"I must say, Mizumi's daughter is such a lucky woman to be with a man such as him."

Hibari could hear everyone's murmurs and gossips with each other. His grandfather warned him to cool it since it's a very formal party. If only Yuroshi wasn't around, he would've disobeyed that warning and began biting everyone to death.

"Ano…..Hibari-san…you can let go of my hand now." Chrome permitted with a shy blush.

Was he holding her degenerated hand all this time? Dammit if he did!

Hibari lets go of her hand and looked away, trying to hide the embarrassment that he just had with her. Though her skin was so soft and warm, he felt it in his cold hand; like her sweet soft lips, he wanted to hold it more. Her warmth was enough for someone so cold like him.

Mukuro is a cold person as well. Is this why he have chosen her to be with him?

What is he thinking? There are so many thoughts in his mind right now; thoughts that are about the crowd in the party, his grandfather, Chrome's parents, his revenge for Mukuro, and Nagi.

But Nagi's part in Hibari's head is wider than his revenge for the imprisoned illusionist.

"Hiroshi-sama, should we attack now?" a subordinate asked with the use of his earphones to communicate with Hiroshi.

"No, give her some time. I shall tell you when will be the perfect time to attack." Hiroshi replied.

"_Nagi…I'd have to admit, you look beautiful after five years. It's just…I'm regretful that I wasn't able to witness your growth,"_ Hiroshi said in silence.

Meanwhile, Hibari suddenly saw a lot of couples dancing at the middle of the hall.

"_Wouldn't it be nice if I asked her to dance?"_ Hibari questioned himself_ "No! That's just pathetic."_

But it would be shameful. After all, she's her fiancée at the eyes of the public, and this banquet was held for her return as said earlier. What kind of man wouldn't ask his woman to dance at her own party?

"Hibari-san! What are you?...where are you?" Nagi uttered in shock and confusion as Hibari stood up from his seat and began dragging her at the center of the area.

"Dance with me….or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened that made Chrome obey his command with a dark shade of red on her cheeks.

"Hibari-san…why are you doing this for?" Nagi wondered but was again given a large ignorance from Hibari as he looked away, trying to avoid answering her question.

Chrome, in the other hand, kept her mouth closed to avoid further conflicts between her and the cloud man. She just kept her head down while blushing like a strawberry.

Stupid thoughts! His pathetic thinking is controlling his actions. It's like he's being possessed. Mukuro isn't possessing him at this moment, is he? That's impossible; he can't feel any presence around other than Nagi.

Hibari's eyes suddenly landed on her. He'd have to admit, she's gorgeous. No one, even him, could even resist this kind of girl. She's obedient, shy, quiet, and loyal.

Chrome suddenly had the urge to lid her eye up to Hibari. He was looking at her, deeply as everyone would say.

She looked through his eyes as well; how they wouls shimmer as the stars in the night sky. For a violent person, there sure is a beautiful side on him that maybe only a few people would be able to see.

Without their realization…they were already staring, looking at each other so deep within their thoughts, as if it was only the two of the inside a world….a world more beautiful than what Mukuro made for Chrome.

Watch his lips. They were moving slowly, carefully towards her, trying not to surprise her so she won't pull back. She did the same as well. A little closer no, their lips would collide once more.

But…

"NOW! ATTACK NOW!" Hiroshi commands as he and hundreds of hitmen inside the room brought out their weapons and began threatening everyone.

Due to the frightened lives, Hibari and Chrome got separated from each other.

"Nagi!" Hibari yells as he tried to search for her in the crowd.

Suddenly, someone dropped down behind him.

"Who are you people and what is your business here?" Hibari questioned a tall long-red-haired woman with large silver chains as her weapon.

"The name's Rosso. You must be Hibari Kyouya I presume." She replied.

"Answer my question herbivore! What are you people doing here?"

"We're here to kidnap Chrome Dokuro as ordered by our boss, Shichirou Rokudo!"

"Rokudo? A relative of Mukuro?"

"A twin brother actually." Rosso began to swing her chains upwards at a circular motion "Hibari Kyouya, you have some business with our boss as well. So I suggest that it's best that you come with us." And cloud flames began to burst out from her weapon.

"You're suggesting me to give up? That's not gonna happen herbivore!" Hibari attacked as he swung his tonfas at her side causing him to hit her.

"Uhg! Kids are such disobedient creatures! So this means I'll have to take you by force!" Rosso attacked as she threw her chains towards Hibari.

But Hibari was able to dodge at her attack as he ran to her side again for another hit. However, he didn't realize the needle hiding at her other hand that was injected at his neck when he ran to her.

Hibari fell on the ground; his vision and his mind were getting darker and his strength was being pulled down.

"This should keep you quiet at our trip to Italy!" Rosso said before Hibari was able to fall asleep.

"Hibari-san!..." Nagi shrieked when she saw him unconscious, but was suddenly interrupted by a hand that covered her small mouth.

"It's not polite to yell at someone…little Nagi." Hiroshi whispers "I can't hurt you Nagi. But for now, why don't you do me a favor and sleep." He said as he brought out a needle (the same as what Rosso injected at Hibari) and poked it to her skin, causing her to fall asleep as well at the arms of a complete stranger.

"Well done Rosso!" Hiroshi praised "Mission accomplished boys! Let's get put of here!" he commands as he and his men left with Chrome and Hibari in their attainment.

_Author's Note:__ Oh, which reminds me. I've drew a picture of Shichirou, Hiroshi and Rosso. From this you guys are now able to know what they look like:_

_.com/albums/mm158/janyheart/?action=view¤t;=_

_But I'm warning you, if photobucket is not your trusted website, then don't. If you guys wan to know what they really look like, just PM me and I'll send you the picture!_


	9. Chapter 8: Truth

_Author's Note:_ _At last! I've finally got my hands tied up on this story! So here it is! This chapter tells everything at the past. Well, actually they're only my theories of Chrome's past….XD….As usual, I beg you to please bear with me on this one! Ugh! You guys have no idea how long I've thought this chapter over and over again!..._

Chapter 8: Truth

"Ah come on! We've been trying to unlock this dammit door for 15 hours now!" Ken complained while he helps Chikusa and M.M. unlock the door.

"Are you sure one of these keys will get us out?" Chikusa asked.

"Of course it will!" M.M. answered.

Suddenly, the doors opened with that thick cold fog bursting out from the vents.

"Good morning Mukuro-kun!" Shichirou greeted as he emerged from the fog with his men on guard behind him.

"Oya, oya, look what we have here." Shichirou wondered when he saw the scattered keys that the gang used "How did you get those?"

"That's none of your business!" Ken yelled.

However, Shichirou unexpectedly laughed "Kuahahaha…..do you think one of those keys could get you out of here?"

"Why wouldn't they? Can't you see the key-hole over there?" Chikusa pointed.

"Oh, that? No, that's just an interior design to confuse you." Shichirou replied.

"Confuse us?" M.M. uttered in shock and confusion.

"Haven't you ever thought of it yet, little brother?" Shichirou continued "The only way to open that door is from the outside where you would have to type my code password at the keyboard. However, if you wish to open the door from inside, all you need to do is to spill out some of my blood at the floor and it will automatically open up for you."

"Your….blood?" Mukuro uttered.

"You must be thinking right about now that you could also use your blood to get out of here since both of us have the same blood type. Well….you're wrong about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I have became Estraneo family's leader, my blood began to gain large sparks of sky flames along with those tiny little dots of mist flames and other dying will flames; while your blood only contains mist flames. So the reading of the floor's blood sensor is more focused on the flames we have in our blood."

You could tell how shocked everyone is. Even Mukuro was completely disbelieved of what Shichirou told him.

It's no use. They can never get out of here!

"Which reminds me…aren't you wondering why am I here?" Shichirou asks.

"Kufufufu…..is there a need for me to wonder about that?" Mukuro smirked.

"Of course you do Mukuro-kun. Or should I not tell you that I already have Chrome Dokuro in my possession."

At his shock, he uttered "You're lying!"

"No I'm not. Hiroshi and Rosso have successfully kidnapped Chrome Dokuro and are on their way now here in Italy. And since she's that important to you, I guess I'll be starting my researches on her first before you freaks. After all, I have plans on making her mine soon."

Irritations, annoyance, and concern were all on Mukuro's head.

It's too late; he has her already. His precious and beloved little girl.

However, another dilemma is being held back at Japan as well:

"Would you care to tell us what happened and who were the ones who have done this?" Tsuna asks Nagi's parents.

It was when after half of the hour that Reborn and the others, including the police, have heard of the ambush at the mansion and have scurried all the way from Namimori just to see if everyone was alright. But all its left in the mansion were destroyed possessions and injured guests.

The suspects have obviously taken the Hanagara daughter along with her fiancée with them.

"I can't explain what happen. They were all so brutal. They took my beloved Nagi away from me." Mizumi pretended to cry.

"You're lying." Reborn suddenly comments in a very serious tone.

"What do you mean she's lying? Can't you see our daughter was taken away from us? And this is all your fault by the way! If you hadn't invited us to join Mafia, none of this would have happen!" Shiro yelled out loud at the infant.

"You don't need to defend your wife Hanagara Shiro. I can tell that both of you are just pretending that you're worried about Nagi." Reborn answered back "And besides, we all know from the beginning that you will be a part of Mafia, Hanagara Mizumi; or should I call you by your first husband's surname, Yuuto Mizumi?"

"I….I don't know what you're talking about." Nagi's mother continued to lie.

"How long will you continue lying and pretending Mrs. Yuuto? You've been hiding in a dark shadow for more or less than eight years and you still don't have the guts to come out?" Dino questioned while Tsuna and the others have no clue of what they are talking about.

"Yuuto Noboru…..was one of the greatest killers who had ever lived in the world of Mafia….the entire world is aware of the woman he married. Don't you think it would be a shame if she herself wouldn't admit the truth right now for her husband?" Reborn added.

"Ano….Dino-san, I don't know what you're all talking about. Could you explain it to me?" Tsuna whispered at the Chavallone boss, but was given a wait-a-minute signal from the blonde young lad.

"I guess….there is no use lying to you….Reborn-san. Of course, Noboru has told me so much about you." Mizumi had finally given up with her pretentious attitude.

"Then… if you wouldn't mind, could you tell us your past story with Yuuto Noboru. A lot of Nagi's friends here are very much curious about it." Dino favored.

There was a cold breeze of quietness that unnecessarily surrounded the area. Yet Mizumi broke the ice as she sighed deeply before she could start the story:

"Well….to begin with…."

"….the first thing you should all know is that….I'm not Nagi's father." Shiro unexpectedly interrupts her wife.

"You're not her father? What do you mean?" Gokudera queried in curiosity and confusion.

"I am her step-father. Her real name was Yuuto Nagi. We are not related by blood." Shiro cleared out.

"Now it all makes sense." Reborn comments.

"Noboru Yuuto was my first husband….and he was Nagi and Hiroshi's real father." Mizumi added.

"Hiroshi? Who's Hiroshi?" Tsuna wondered.

"Hiroshi is my first born and is Nagi's…big brother." Mizumi answered.

Who would have thought that Chrome actually had a brother older than her? Everyone, except for those who are aware of it, was completely surprised that they dropped all of their jaws at the floor.

"To begin with….I met Noboru when I was studying my Latin courses at Italy." Mizumi begins the story "At first I thought he was just an ordinary all-around guy who came from Japan as well to study Latin courses just like me. We had our precious times together that made me fall for him. When it was soon enough, I've asked him to become my lover before the day of our graduation. Unfortunately, he refused. I was completely heart-broken after that. But he told me the reason why. He had confessed how much he loved me as well, but we cannot be together because he's….a hitman. He warned me to stay away from him so that I could live a dangerous-free life. He said that it was best for us to keep out affections towards each other for ourselves. But I refused his advice. I told him that the danger wouldn't matter as long as I am with him. I promised him that I would do everything just to be with him for the rest of my life."

"Hmm…you are Chrome's mother." Reborn chuckled "Just like her, she wishes to be with Mukuro no matter what the price. Both of you are so loyal and are so devoted to the man you are in love with."

"Reborn, stop interrupting will you?" Tsuna demanded "Please, Mrs. Hanagara, continue the story."

"Well…soon after our graduation, we flew back to Japan and got married happily." Mizumi continued "Every time Noboru leaves for a mission, I wait for his return with my desperate prayers. A year after our marriage, we had our first born and had named him Hiroshi. He has the same blonde hair and green eyes as his father; we were so happy to have a son like him. Two years later after Hiroshi's born, I gave birth to a girl and named her Nagi. We had such a perfect life back then. Although Noboru and I never told our children about their part as blood-lines of Mafia, we were still able to give them a normal life. We were such a happy family; that was until that incident happened."

"What incident?" Gokudera asked.

"It all happened when Nagi was only six years old. We were having our time at Kokuyo Park when it was still clean and presentable. But…it began when she suddenly saw a weird black cat that has a blue eye at its left and a strange red eye at its right with the number six on it." Mizumi replied.

"A black cat with mismatched eyes?" Gokudera wondered in familiarity.

"Can that cat be….Mukuro?" Tsuna uttered.

"Possibly" Reborn answered "But let's continue listening to the story first."

"So…unfortunately for Nagi, the cat ran away from her but she followed it anyways. With our worry and concern, Noboru and I ran after her with Hiroshi at our back. Without our realization, we were led to a trap. A number of assassins held Nagi as a captive that threatened us. One of the assassins told Noboru to come with them back to Italy in exchange for Nagi's freedom. Without any other choice, Noboru gave in and proceeded with them after giving Nagi back to us. However, three days after that, the assassins returned and had informed us about Noboru's suicidal accident. In return for his death, they've destroyed our home and took Hiroshi with them. I was so mad at that time. I've lost my home, my husband, and my son. I couldn't help myself but to get angry and blame it all to Nagi. I've poured all of the madness and hatred that I felt to her. I've blamed her for all of it; everything was her fault!"

"And so the years passed, you've married Shiro Hanagara who owns the wealthy Hanagara faction, and became the famous actress named "Mizumi Hanagara." Reborn concluded.

Mizumi nodded with a shy blush "…y….yes. And the last thing I knew is that she got hit by a car from trying to save the same cat…." Mizumi's reaction suddenly turned to a confuse yet a blank page as she rose from her chair and grabbed Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't touch the tenth!" Gokudera demanded.

"You….you know something! Tell me, what was that cat's name? Who is he?" she questioned at the shocked Vongola boss.

Due to his surprise, he answered in a panicking tone "Eh?...Well….Mukuro…Rokudo. He's Chrome's master. Actually, I think he possessed that cat you're talking about. After all, he's human."

"That explains it! Yes! I was wrong! It's that Mukuro! It's his fault! It's not Nagi's! It's his!" she started blaming again.

"STOP IT!" Reborn ordered; at everyone's surprise, he turned so serious all of the sudden "You've been blaming Chrome and abusing her for years! And I won't let you blame another person again! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Reborn signaled a finger to a group of police officers as they placed handcuffs on Mizumi and Shiro's hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shiro questioned.

"Hanagara Mizumi, you are under-arrest for illegal child-abuse! Hanagara Shiro, you are under-arrest for irresponsibility towards your wife and your step-daughter!" Reborn declared as the officers pushed them towards the police car.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! NO ONE WILL INHERIT THE FACTION IF YOU DID THIS!" Shiro yelled before he was pushed inside the car.

"Nagi will! After all, she's your daughter. And besides, Kyouya will surely take care of her and everything else while you guys stay in prison." Dino answered.

"…_though….all it's left to do is to trust Kyouya on doing that…"_


	10. Chapter 9: Accident

_Author's Note:_ _Ah man! I haven't touched any of my stories for a while!...Well…more than a while I guess…But any who, I've at least updated a chapter for a story. I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I'll sure give you guys my reason as soon as I've updated the new chapter for HSVFGL (How to survive a Vongola Female Guardian Life). Anyways, everybody knows that it's February 14, 2011 today, so…._

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!_

_^.^….however, I have three bad-news….sorry about this but chapter 9 isn't sadly a Valentines-day-special-chapter….I couldn't make any but be sure that this chapter is typically all about your favorite 6996….cause' I've been missing Mukuro-sama in KHR so I've decided to put him in a chapter at the least….oh, and you'll definitely should be expecting a lot of typos in this one since I was terribly in a hurry to do this other bad news is that HSVFGL's Valentines' Day-special-chapter will be delayed since I am currently having a hard time writing something for Chrome's valentine day dilemma…..XD_

_So …enjoy!_

Chapter 9: Accident

These are only flashbacks and memories of Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo.

It was a cold and cloudy day and he was only conducting an experiment. After failing to escape from the hands of the Vendice guards yet was able to free Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto, he was transferred in an even darker and deeper cell to which lights and sounds are forbidden, that escape is almost impossible to be accomplished.

Still, he never gives up. He needs to find a way to communicate with his subordinates, hoping that they will soon have a plan to break him out off those heavy chains.

He needed someone, anyone who he could have at least link a contact with his underlings. He needed a human, a mortal, but instead….he found himself a cat.

Ah, he remembered! This black cat, he possessed this creature when he was only about ten years old when he first arrived at Japan. He remembered that he needed to get used to the surroundings that then.

But it didn't came to him that he would lead such an innocent purple-haired girl to danger. He led her to a group of Mafia men and has discovered that her blood possesses such murderous schemes. She was the perfect catch!

So he disguised himself as that black feline once more; hoping to find that girl again. Yet again, it didn't came to him that he would meet her again in such an accidental tragedy.

He was saved by the girl. She sacrificed herself for such a creature.

"You're alright?" she uttered while she suffers the pain from the impact of the car that hit her.

He couldn't help but to be shocked by the scene.

She coughed some drops of her blood from her mouth "I'm glam….you're….okay." she smiled before she lost her consciousness.

"At last! I've found her!" he said "My…only mine….and mine alone." He touched her head and creased her hair a little "Surely, I will come to meet you again."

Soon, the ambulance rushed her to the nearest private hospital. The surgeons quickly and carefully tried to tend her wounds, but had found that several parts of her organs can no longer be used.

An hour after the surgery, her parents arrived:

"Are you her father?" a nurse asked when a man came in running to the hospital.

"No" the man answered "We're not related by blood." And he continued his steps forward.

"Dear! Nagi was hit by a car!" her mother rushed to her husband.

"Yes, what a nuisance!" her step-father replied.

"She tried to save a cat! Her right eye and several parts of her internal organs were badly damaged. She cannot be saved!"

"Hey…the doctor said that they might be able to save her with transplants of the same blood type."

"Are you crazy! I'm not having myself cut open just for her! I hardly understand her! She has no friends in school and she never got attached to you. The truth is saving her just doesn't seem worth it."

"Hey….she might hear you!"

"She won't. She's lying unconscious in the ICU."

"Oh! It's time. I need to go back to work; they need me. Do whatever you want here!"

….yet, inside the ICU…to be more specific, what's inside her mind?

"It's strange…" she judged without any second thought "I can hear everyting…I'm dying…I'm kind of relieved. It's finally going to end."

"It's not going to end. It just…..repeats!" a calm and gentle voice of a young man unexpectedly broke inside her mind.

"Who?" she uttered as her mind began to create an image of a beautiful place.

"Ah! You can here me. Okay then." The young man's voice replied as it took her to an uncertain place of a river-side, where the grass were pastured, where the trees dances so freely, where the sky was blue, and where the breeze of the wind accepts her presence.

Where was she? What happened? She was no longer confined in the hospital.

She stood up from her bed to get a clear view. She saw a young boy, who is about two years older than her, standing in front of her with a gentle smile and welcoming eyes.

"Kufufufu….I like taking walks!" his smile glisten to her.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"….you and I….are of the same kind."

"huh?"

"Kufufufu….to make it clear…..Nagi…..I need you. We need each other."

As a man is to a woman, and as fake is to reality. This is what illusions are meant to be read. To which something unreal is brought to existence.

From that day, she had acquired illusional organs from the crimminla she have saved. But how strange it is that he feels so attracted to this person. What's more of that, he also feels so annoyed every time she's with the skylark he keeps his eye on.

What is Mukuro to Chrome? And how did Hibari and Chrome came to be?

That was the end of the flashback, his flashback.

All night, Mukuro kept his head wandering around that memory that he treasures the most; the memory where he first met her. If only he could save her life again.

But….he never gives up!

Meanwhile, four hours have passed after the arrival of Hiroshi Yuuto and Rosso Calibri to Italy with their complete victory in their hands. They've scurried all the way back to the base in Milan to present the demand of their leader.

Hibari and Chrome on the other hand were still asleep from the drug that was sucked into them. From the orders of the Estraneo boss; Hibari was placed at the lower canal dungeons with ropes and chains tied around his hands, neck, and feet, while Chrome was brought to Rosso's bedroom for a short matter of time.

As soon as Nagi had woken up:

"Relax" Rosso calmed the frightened girl "It is against my orders to harm you."

"Wh….what do you mean?" Chrome asked with a confused yet frightened expression.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." Then she brought her hand a little forward to Nagi "My name is Rosso."

But Chrome gave the long-red-haired female a confused look with dark red blushed on her cheeks.

To Rosso's amusement, she suddenly giggled and said "I guess Hiroshi's right…you are quite adorable."

"Hi…Hiroshi?" Chrome uttered _"Why does that name…seem so familiar…_Ano…where am I?" Chrome continued with er curios questions while her eye explored all over the room.

"Mainly, this is my room. But considering that you were asleep all throughout the flight, you're in Milan, Italy."

"Italy? How? How did I get here?"

"I think she has had enough of the given information, Rosso." A voice suddenly broke out from a corner of the room.

A blonde young man, who is about the same age as Mukuro, emerged from the shadowed wall. His smile was purely gentle towards both of the females, as if he was glad to see them especially the captive.

"Don't tell me you were here all this time Hiroshi." Rosso stood from her chair with a stubborn expression.

The blonde laughed "Don't be so rude, I just came here!"

"Hmpf!" Rosso looked away snobbishly.

Amused by her reaction, Hiroshi smiled and approached closer "Don't be that stubborn around me now Rosso. Can't you see we have a guest?"

Yet Rosso continued her impression towards the blonde without any response.

"As much as I want to tease you further more, I need to have a word with Little Nagi, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Make it quick. I still need to dress her up." And Rosso exited the room.

By the time the area was completely calm and hollowed, Hirsho finallt began his conversation with the Vongola guardian.

"I'd never thought that…I could meet you again, Little Nagi!" Hiroshi smiled as he sat beside her.

Chrome, still panicking, retreated a little from the young man.

"Who are you? And….how come you know who I am? Why do you call me little Nagi? And how come…you're somehow so familiar to me?" she questioned.

"You've….you've forgotten. Dammit that Mukuro!" he sighed a bit before wrapping his arms arounf her lightly, leaving Chrome with a wide open eye.

"Don't be afraid, little Nagi." He whispered "I will help you remember. Though, this might hurt a little." And he pinned another drug on her back, causing her to doze off slowly.

"Wh…what are you….what did you…do?" Chrome uttered as she began to fell dizzy.

"Don't worry Little Nagi…you'll soon remember….and…I would finally fulfill my promise to you." Hiroshi said before Chrome fell asleep.

"_That Mukuro…used his lotus illusions so that you could forget your past as an Estraneo member….but even though you've forgotten…you and Mukuro will always have an Estraneo blood." _

However, at another area of the base, specifically at the cell prison where Mukuro and the others are being kept….

"Mukuro-chan…what are you doing?" M.M. froze in shock, realizing what she thinks her master is trying to do with Ken's teeth.

"Mukuro-san, don't kill yourself just because "Chichiroo" has that stupid girl already." Ken pleaded.

"It's Shichirou, Ken. Not Chichiroo." Chikusa corrected.

"Kufuffu…you are all…too afraid." Mukuro laughed.

"Mukuro-sama…what are you trying to do?" Chikusa asked in a calm tone. Apparently, he knows that Mukuro is planning something.

"Shichirou said that the floor is a dying-will-blood sensor." Mukuro answered in a very serious tone "If I could hallucinatemy mist flames to sky flames, the door might as well open for us." And he cut a wound in his hand as an amount of blood spilled from the injury.

When the drops of Mukuro's blood fell on the floor:

"The door…it opened!" M.M. uttered in surprise.

"At last! We can get out of here!"

Much to their happiness, the gang breaks free fro the cell without even any alarm signals occurring. Once again, Mukuro used his illusion to hide their existing escape from the security cameras scattered all over the ceiling.

"Come on! I know the way outta here!" M.M. directed.

"We can't leave yet!" Mukuro unnecessarily turned the other way.

"Mukuro-san! Where are you going?" Ken wondered with concern.

"We need to find Nagi!"

Nagi, as we all know:

"I..I remembered!" She said with her eye wide open after waking up from the drug Hiroshi gave her.

"You…now…you remembered who I am?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes…I know now…Big brother!"


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue

_Author's Note:__ Aaaah….OMG….there's a part in this story that will definitely blow you guys away…especially those who hates YAOI….but there's no YAOI here….ever never…..but….well…..a little….XD_

_Sorry, I'm a little short today. I'm exhausted from all the work I have back in school and I still have my chores. But as promised, I have updated Chapter 10…..HOORAY! So to make this short…_

_Enjoy…and I do hope you guys will enjoy!_

Chapter 10: Rescue

Of the five senses, the first sense he felt was the sense of smell. What was that sent? Is it garbage….more like a dump?

After a little while then came his sense of touch. He felt such heavy hard rock steel chains all over his body, as if he was a beast tied up for being forbidden to be seen.

And finally, his sense of sight; slowly and carefully, his eyelids moved upwards. At first his vision was quite hazy, but it all cleared up soon.

His theory was correct, at least; all chained up in a dark cold dungeon.

"_How did I get here?" _he wondered, speaking to himself inside his head.

"Kufufufu….I've never thought I would meet such a very interesting man." A familiar voice echoed somewhere the room.

"Mukuro?...I thought you were…missing." Hibari mouthed at his shock, yet was able to keep everything cool.

"Kufufu…lo nego signore…I am not Mukuro." A figure, mush similar to Mukuro but has longer bangs at the front of his face and has his red powerful eye on his left with the kanji character of seven instead, emerged in front of the blood-lusting prefect.

("lo nego signore" means "no sir" in Italian)

"_How come….my instincts say that he's telling the truth?" _Hibari continued his questions inside his head "If you're not Mukuro…then tell me who exactly are you?" Hibari queried, keeping his stare focused on the unknown man.

"Kufufufu….of course Hibari Kyouya…I knew you would ask that as your fist question" the man chuckled "My name is Shichirou Rokudo. As to how you would analyze me last name which is very much the same to Mukuro-kun's, I am his long-forgotten older brother."

That figures. Unlike to a normal person, he didn't care whether his nemesis had a long-lost relative who stands before him at this moment. Though he was also glad that Mukuro has a brother; this gives him more herbivores to bite to death.

"Aren't you surprised at all, Vongola's cloud guardian?" Shichirou wondered, taking a few steps closer to the carnivorous teen.

Hibari chuckled before looking down at the chains tied up to him "No, I'm not surprised at all. I am more than flattered to meet my new prey."

"Prey? Kufufufu….I find you interesting already. But "prey" isn't the word that I would expect from you, Cloud."

"Oh? Then would you prefer "herbivore" or degenerate"?" Hibari teased.

"I'd prefer a word more compatible, like "ally", "comrade", or "friend."

"Friend? Sorry, I don't like crowds."

"Kufufufu…you don't need to be in crowds just to have a contract with me Cloud."

"Contract?" the word seemed to confuse Hibari "Make it clear…what do you mean by contract and why would I grew such an interest on your pathetic offer?"

"Kufufufu….you're hilarious. But since you're still too young just like Mukuro-kun, I'll make the fog in your head flew away." Shichirou said, showing an Estraneo seal to Hibari "First thing's first, I am the leader of the family that Mukuro-kun and his friends came from. But Mukuro-kun never considered himself a part of our family that he even killed half of the members of our organization. As a result of his actions, our scientists weren't able to finish their experiments with him and his friends and are to be brought to trial as their consequence."

"What trial?" 

"Death. Execution."

"You're going to kill Mukuro after you're done with your drugs on him? I'm not gonna let that happen. I am the only person who is allowed to murder him, no one else."

"Kufufufu….I am aware of that Cloud. That's why I've brought you here."

"What do you mean?"

"I've brought you here in Italy to execute Chikusa Kakimoto, Ken Joshima, and Mukuro Rokudo."

And that came to his shock. Their brother, aren't they? They're supposed to be protecting each other. Keeping themselves alive….at least that's what Hibari thought. But Mukuro is such a viscous and a very violent person. He must've been very naughty to his parents…maybe that's the reason why he hates his brother. Well, that answers his question…so he didn't bother asking.

"However….that is….there is a fee on that." Shichirou placed a finger above his chin "I've heard from several of my investigators that you will do anything just to get your revenge on my little bother. So, I am ought to offer you a deal Cloud."

"Oh? A deal? Is this the contract you were talking about earlier?" Hibari mused with a demon's smile on his face.

"Kufufu….yes, though my contract is as simple as you're expecting." Shichirou leaned down to get an equal height of stare at the prefect "Join us Cloud. Leave the Vongola family and be Estraneo family's Cloud guardian. You will be known for your power in this family rather than on the side of the Vongola family. You will be feared by others and they will show you the respect you are after for your Namimori."

Hibari chuckled "I told you, didn't I? I do not associate myself with anyone…especially someone like you. And besides, someone has already kept his word to me that he will let me bite you pathetic brother to death."

"Kufufufu…..you mean that infant who wields the yellow pacifier? I see. He promised you that you will be allowed to fight Mukuro-kun until your heart's content….in exchange….you are to protect Chrome Dokuro and guard her with your life."

At that, Hibari remembered about Chrome's condition all of the sudden. There was suddenly a glow of concern about her inside him. what happened to Nagi? Hibari had her all over her head. He began to worry about her.

"Tell me Cloud…she's kind of cute, isn't she?" Shichirou smiled "It's strange though… according to my observers; both of you and Mukuro-kun seem to be very attracted to her. Do you like her? Mukuro-kun does."

This left the young prefect speechless, dumbfounded. Why can't he answer such a simple question? It only answers yes or no, yet neither of the two came out from his mouth. It was unlike of him to feel so stupefied. It was improbable of him to blush a tilt of red in his cheeks.

"This place reeks, doesn't it? You shouldn't be here. Come now…I'll take you to a room. But….before I do…." Shichirou suddenly signaled a guard as he covered a cloth on the prefect's mouth and a sack on his head.

Hibari, of course as a person, tried to take the sack off of his head as he murmured out.

"Don't be too excited Cloud. I need you to keep your eyes closed on everything I have in my place." The Estraneo boss tried to calm Hibari but the skylark kept on squirming and resisting the guards leading him to where Shichirou wants him to go. It was rather hard moving with such rock-typed chains tied everywhere in your body.

Hibari soon lost all of the strength he has while they continued their long walk to their unknown location. Even though all he see was the threads of the sack, his vision was beginning to blur, exhausted from the entire walk with those chains tied all over him.

"Oh….have I forgotten to mention that those chains belong to my lightning guardian, Rosso? Kufufufu….my apologies." Shichirou pardon, tilting his head a little to the Vongola guardian and seeing that he's having a hard time "Those chains are best known as "Potere Drenante de Fulmine Catene", they have the ability to drain the health condition of a person when these are locked up near the person's pulses."

"ugh...I ...I didn't know how...easily you could...forget stuffs like these." Hibari commented while he struggles.

Suddenly, just as soon as they were already half the way to their desination...

"Aaah!" a guard exclaimed in pain as he unnecessarily let go of Hibari's back and began dozzing off on the floor.

"What happened?" Shichirou turned around and took a look at the attacked guard "What is this...a needle...these are Chikusa's hedgehog poison needles..." the Estraneo boss shcoked from his realization as more guards suddenly began to be hit by the needles falling somewhere from the celing until all of his men were unconcisous.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Chikusa-kun!~ Don't be shy now." Shichirou sang as he swiftly brought out his scepter, ready for combat.

"I'm not shy Shichirou...and seriously, don't sing. You don't have a good voice." Chikusa teased, emerging behinf Shichirou with Ken and M.M. on his side.

"Kufufuf...perhaps Mukuro-kun isn't as stupid as I knew him before."

"You dam right I am." Mukuro appeared in front of his brother, sood firmly and bravely at his presence.

"Kufufufu...how confusing. As what I have heard from several criminals they will no doubtly ran as soon as they breakfree from their cell rpison. But Iwould never thought that Mukuro-kun will escape from his cell just to get the tip of his trident on my chest." Shichirou smirked.

"Kufufufu...unfortunately, you are mistaken. I have come here to rescue Chrome from you." Mukuro began and attacked his brother aftar his eyes got caught by the captive who remains still on Shichirou's back.

"_That must be Nagi." _Mukuro thought and had no second thoughts as he immediately signalled Ken to carry the false Chrome and run away.

"Let's hit the road. Chikusam you know what to do next." Mukuro ordered as he took the fals Nagi from Ken and begna fleeing.

"Oyasumi nasai...Rokudo Shichirou..." Shickusa jumped over Shichirou's back and pinned a sleeping drug on the Estraneo leader's neck.

As soon as it was sucked into his skin, Shichirou began to feel hazy and dizzy as he fell right on the floor.

But out of the pain he felt, he suddenly laughed softly "Kufufufu...you're not as stupid as I knew you when we were kids. Though... you've grown much stupider for taking the wrong girl...kufufufu...or should I say...boy." he whispered before losing his conciousness.

"You're brown much heavier than I remembered my Chrome." Mukuro smiled at the covered captive...whom we all know is none other than Hibari.

"I'm not Chrome you pineapple-idiot!" Hibari tried to yell out loud, but yet Mukuro didn't quite understood the murmur very well because of the cloth in Hibari's mouth and the sack covering his head; in addition, his voice was too weak because of the drainning- chains which are still locked up on him.

Hibari felt irritated and disgusted by his touch, his enemy's touch! He couldn't stop squirmming and trying to untie the chains in his body and bite the bastard illusionist to death as soon as possible.

"Kufufufu...I know how excited you are yo see me my Chrome. But please don't move too much my dear, I might drop you." Mukuro continued his embrace on the wrong person "By the way, your voice seemed a little odd...we'll fix that later."


	12. Chapter 11: Feelings

_Author's Note:_ _Hai! Here's chappie number eleven!...hehehe….sorry again, I'm still exhausted from the practices for our graduation ceremony. Sigh and ugh were always the notes I exclaim during our rehearsal…..ugh! aaaahhh….here I go again._

_Anyways, so I know everyone has heard of the earthquake in Japan. Well I have good news for you guys….so far, all of the Reborn staffs are safe and sound including Amano-sensei (Bansai! – well, at least that's what I have heard from mangahelpers, livejournal, and animenetworknews…..) Let us continue to give them our prayers from all the frustrations and dilemmas their on to…_

_So…..as usual…..Enjoy the update!_

Chapter 11: Feelings

Chrome shuffled, arranging her legs to get herself comfortable on the bed "Big brother…can I ask you something?"

"Yes? What is it little Nagi?" Hiroshi smiled; glad to hear his puffy-name once more from his little sister.

"How did Mukuro-sama erased my memories with you and our father?" she asked curiously.

Hiroshi froze for awhile and answered "Well…..from how boss Shichirou's powers are compared to Mukuro…he might have used his Floral di Nebbia on you."

"Floral…di….Nebbia?" Chrome uttered.

Hiroshi nodded "It's a blending technique rarely used by mist wielders to defeat their enemies by using the attribute of a certain flower. For example, a cherry blossom, it symbolizes elegant orderliness and solemn quietness, which we can predictably compare the flower to Hibari Kyouya. Mukuro defeated him with the support of Dr. Shamal's trident mosquito, making Hibari Kyouya fall for his own attributes."

That reminds her; the last time she saw Hibari was when he was struggling to get to her on the panicking crowd of her return party. Should she ask about him?

"You're worried about him, aren't you? Hibari Kyouya?" Hiroshi said, appearing to have read his sister's thoughts.

With a shy blush, Chrome nodded timidly along a sad expression on her face.

"There's nothing to worry about little Nagi. Boss Shichirou is taking good care of him. He's fine, I promise you."

At his reassurance, Chrome sighed; satisfied while trusting her brother's words.

"But….I still don't get it very much big brother. How did Mukuro-sama's Floral di Nebbia washed my memories with you?" Nagi queried getting the conversation back on the topic.

"Mukuro Rokudo might have used lotus flowers on you." Rosso replied, answering the question instead as she came back inside the room….her room that is.

"Oh yeah, lotus flowers symbolizes the beauty of forgetfulness and the cleansing of one's memories as to referred from the Greek mythology." Hiroshi added.

Chrome smiled towards the two Estraneo guardians "big brother and Rosso-san sure knows a lot about these things."

Hiroshi laughed, scratching the back of his head from Chrome's praise "Well….I guess this is the result of being Estraneo's mist guardian."

Rosso coughed to get the blonde's attention "Don't be too greedy-proud Hiroshi."

"Wait….so….if big brother is Estraneo family's mist guardian…then, what about Rosso-san?" Chrome asked again.

"Rosso's popularly known as the "Blood Medusa" because her hair sometimes turn into a pile of red venomous snakes." Hiroshi replied.

"You idiot! She meant what guardian am I!" Rosso slapped him in his cheeks "To answer Nagi's question, I am the lightning guardian of the Estraneo family."

Chrome's face remained fuzzy "Big brother said that Rosso-san's hair turns into a pile of snakes….is that true?" she said, scared and frightened by it.

Rosso shocked before clapping Hiroshi once more and yelled "Now look what you did Hiroshi! If you said too much to your sister she'll be frightened!"

"Frightened by who? You? It's okay….you're worth to be scared of …..Medusa….." Hiroshi joked, in return was slapped again by the red-haired female.

Much to Chrome's amusement and happiness to be spending some time with her brother and his…..friend?...a conflict, anger, was somehow flooding around at that very moment.

An hour ago, the night that the Kokuyo gang has victoriously escaped from the Estraneo laboratory base and have rescued Hibari, who they thought was Chrome; the Ninth and Tsuna's father, Iemitsu Sawada, have coincidentally encountered them in an unknown river near Vongola mansion.

Lucky for them, the Ninth and Iemitsu have recovered just in time for them to aid the missing teenagers. Though unfortunately for the group, they've soon found out that the captive they've saved was completely the wrong person.

Four hours passed and Hibari was still in the shower of the given bedroom that the Ninth have provided for them inside the mansion. He felt disgusted from being touched by his enemy that he needed to wash all of the irritations away that he has in his body.

"_I have been humiliated by that bastard again!" _Hibari complained as he finally stepped out from the bathroom and began changing into a formal wear, which have been also provided by the Ninth.

"Though look at the bright side Kyouya, at least you're not chained up anymore." A familiar young blonde boy with hazel eyes wearing a yellow leather winter jacket sitting on the couch comfortably, spoke out as soon as Hibari was about to put on his clothes.

"Do you have any idea what the word privacy means? Get out, or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari demanded.

Dino laughed "You're too sensitive! The Ninth told me what happened by the way. Do you even have any idea how long I've traveled from Japan just to hear that you were rescued by Mukuro?"

"Don't speak anything about that. I have been humiliated by that pineapple-bastard for the second time! I've failed my duty on guarding his puppet! I've ruined the contract I had with the infant, and have been rescued by _He_ himself!" Hibari complained.

Of all the person that has to save him by the way, why does it have to be Mukuro?...though it would definitely be better if no one came to rescue him from Shichirou. Hibari doesn't need saving, and he never did.

"So what now? What are your next plans?" Dino asked, wondering what will be the skylark's next move.

However, Hibari didn't give any reply to the Chavallone boss as his eyes wander through the window, staring far beyond the night sky. At this point, this would have to be the dead-end. He didn't know where to go or what to do. He felt helpless and stupid, and he hated it when he feels that way. Being helpless are for herbivores, and he shouldn't be a herbivore as we are all aware of that; this would cause a serious damage to his pride, and he doesn't have any plans for that to happen.

"Listen Kyouya, before you do something stupid….whatever you do; please always keep it in your mind that Chrome trusts you. Even though you and Mukuro are in bed terms, she placed a large amount of faith in you. And besides….if she dies, we'll all be in trouble."

Somehow, the last term seemed so familiar to Hibari. As if…that phrase came from him. But how strange, he doesn't remember when did he said it and to whom did he said that.

"By the way, I have a flight schedule ready for you in the airport just in case you have plans on going back to Namimori." Dino said before leaving the room and shutting the door.

The area became dense with quietness as soon as the nagging Bronco left. Hibari's thoughts remained complicated. He kept on debating whether he should save her or leave her and go home. The prefect was beginning to feel confused.

Her face, her voice, her smile was all over his head. He couldn't understand himself anymore. What was this feeling that every time he thinks about her, and only her, he can feel loud drums from his chest?

It can't be….love…he thought, at that last, creatures like him would never love herbivores.

But his worry for her became larger and larger every now and then as he began to have flashbacks of the memories they had together.

The memories, those memories, they were at the same time…a little bitter; it lacks sweetness and spiciness, and bitter is such an awful taste. He began to have his regrets; he shouldn't have grabbed the chance when he had it in his hands.

"…_..Chrome trusts you…." _And she never had any doubts on trusting him.

"And trusting me….may be the biggest mistake she had ever done. But, I'm not gonna let her trust on me wither away."

Meanwhile…back to where Chrome is…

The three were still having their time together; Chrome giggling every time Hiroshi gets scolded by Rosso; Hiroshi enjoying the expressions and replies of Rosso from his teases and pleased to hear Chrome's laughter; and Rosso who seems to be starting to flame up from Hiroshi's insults.

Though in the middle of their time, Hiroshi's phone suddenly rang. After he had his conversation with the caller on the phone, he grabbed Rosso's wrist and pulled her to the exit.

"Big brother…..Rosso-san…where are you two going?" Chrome wondered.

"Yeah Hiroshi….where are we going?" Rosso added.

"Oh…uhm…boss Shichirou called us. He said he needs us to know something about Hibari Kyouya." Hiroshi answered with a gentle smile towards his sister "In the mean time, someone will come and meet you here little Nagi. Be a good girl and be nice to him okay? We'll come back as soon as it's over!"

"Ah….Nagi, don't leave the room okay? We'll be right back." Rosso bid before shutting the door and leaving the young illusionist in the room all alone.

"Boss Shichirou said that Mukuro and his group escaped the cell along with Hibari Kyouya last night." Hiroshi informed, as both Estraneo guardians began to walk and talk.

"They've escaped?" Rosso exclaimed "Then that means we should get ready soon. They'll surely come back and attack the base for Chrome since they've discovered our destination."

"On the contrary" Hiroshi suddenly stopped walking "We should relax for a little while. After all, they're not that stupid to just ambush us by any second of the night."

'What do you mean?"

"Hey….I have an idea! Let's go to my room Rosso! I'm in the mood to play with you! Let's do it again!"

"YOU PERVERT!" Rosso slapped him as hard as she can "So you mean to say that you pulled me out of the room leaving your sister all alone just to have fun with me? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU'RE AN IDIOT HIROSHI!"

"Now, now, don't be such a liar Rosso. I know you're in a mood to play too!" he teased, wrapping his arms around her "you don't need to hide it from me Rosso."

"STOP IT!" she yelled, punching the blonde this time.

But back at the room, while Chrome was waiting patiently for the visitor she will have that her brother wants her to meet….

"_kufufufu…..how amusing. I'd have to say Mukuro-kun, you sure know how to pick a delicious meal!"_


	13. Chapter 12: Reflection

_Author's Note:__ So here we are again. I would like to apologize, again, for the late update. Hahaha, it was my graduation day last week so I was kind of spending some time with my friends and family since I'll be going to a city this holy week. Or maybe not…I don't know. By the way, since it's summer vacation already, I would be pleased to announce that this story…will be finished this May or maybe June…..Gomen ne, you see I'm gonna be a freshmen college this coming school year and we all know that college is a busy gig. _

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 12: Reflection

"With all do respect, Vongola the Ninth, I wish of no service shall be handed onto me on my plot to save Chrome and kill my brother." Mukuro favored so professionally.

The Ninth gave the young illusionist a calm father's smile "I wish I could follow your plead as a father is to a son. But as a grand relative to Tsunayoshi-kun, it is in my will to give whatever help I can hand for him and his guardians."

"Dammit that Sawada Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro looked away in exhaustion.

"I beg your pardon?" Iemitsu, who was standing right beside the Vongola boss, talked back after hearing a negative phrase at his son from the boy.

"Kufufufu….why did I even placed my hopes on Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro comments "He told me, he promised me that he'll do whatever it takes to protect Chrome and the others. And now…now look at this! Ken, Chikusa, and M.M. were all imprisoned back at the laboratory together with me and Chrome has been captured by my notorious spoiled brother. In any time soon I bet, he'll take his attentions in making Chrome he's bride and might as well lead us into a trap."

"Mu….Mukuro-kun…Tsunayoshi-kun did gave his best to protect Chrome." The Ninth tried giving comfort.

"Kufufufu…..best? So letting my underlings be imprisoned with me and letting Chrome be captured with Kyouya-kun was the best thing that Sawada can do? That's worthless! He has no right to become the next leader of the Vongola family if these are his actions towards his subordinates! He has no single chance!"

"NO! You're being fogged by what you see of my son's work." Iemitsu answered "You have no idea how hard it was for him to watch over Chrome being guarded by the prefect he well respects and fears the most. You have no idea how hard it was for him to do nothing, while knowing that his friends are in grave danger. You have no idea how much it hurts to hear bad reports about your friends being caught up into troubles. And bottom line, you have no idea how much pain he is going through right now"

"Pain?"

"My wife kept on calling me every now and then of my son's behavior. She told me how absent-minded he is right now that he can't even eat a single grain of rice nor study anything for school. Don't you see? The situation of Chrome, Hibari Kyouya, and Kokuyo can't leave my son's mind. He's worried sick about everyone!"

Guilt, pity, and amusement were all mixed up as a bowl of confusion in Mukuro's head. He felt guilty after knowing the behavior of the up-coming Vongola boss. He pitied him for keeping his worries about their safety. But it also amused him; a boy such as Tsuna could easily attract a humorous attention towards Mukuro. It was rare for the no-good boy to act so calm and lifeless. But for his friends, maybe his actions are at the right order.

"Kufufu…very well then. I guess there's no way I could possibly stop you from doing what you desire" Mukuro said, finalizing his proposal "I shall save Chrome as soon as dawn rises, with or without your guidance as long as I can rescue her and give Shichirou a ticket to the underworld myself."

"Just a moment there Mukuro-kun" the Ninth unnecessarily stopped the illusionist "If I were you…I wouldn't kill Shichirou."

"Oya? Why wouldn't you?"

"Listen to me closely. I am asking you as an old person, begging you to follow my advice." The Ninth stood from his chair, appearing a serious stare at Mukuro "Shichirou is the ninth boss of the Estraneo famiglia and therefore, he's also a part of the Mafia organization. If you kill him, you might as well end up in a deeper tank that no one, not even the most powerful creature that ever lived, may break you out of there."

"Kufufu…am I actually hearing this from the Ninth Vongola boss? From what it seems, it appears to me that you do not wish for me to go back to prison,"

"It is not only I, Mukuro-kun. We all know that Chrome doesn't want you to go back there and so as Tsunayoshi-kun."

Mukuro paused, thinking over what the Ninth have just told him. But won't it be the same? He'll surely be recaptured as soon as everything is over. So what's the point? Mukuro just wanted to take his revenge for kidnapping his most precious treasure; and Shichirou wanted to avenge his parents' death, which he still loves.

"Let me decide on my own whether to follow what you suggest or to ignore it like I always do to others." Mukuro answered "I shall bring my vessel back too me as soon as the sky awakens, this is where this conversation ends!"

"This isn't where it all ends just yet!" Hibari, swiftly slamming the door open, interrupts the finalized conversation "It is my responsibility to guard and protect that pathetic little puppet of yours. Therefore, it is also my responsibility to save her."

"Kufufufu….don't over-act on this one Kyouya-kun. You can't save Chrome. From how we all looked at it; you can't even save yourself from Shichirou" Mukuro teased "Which reminds me, are you here to give me your thanks for rescuing you?"

"I don't owe you anything. If you would like me to give you my thanks, I'll bite you to death first as quick as possible!"

"Kufufufu…pitiful child, you don't even give a single penny to someone like me. Mortals like you belong to the underworld."

"Oh? You're challenging me?" Hibari smirked, bringing out his tonfas from his sleeves.

"Kufufu…it would be a pleasure to pour out my stress over you!" Mukuro swings his trident out.

"STOP! Nobody will be spilling any blood!" Iemitsu ran between the two boys, halting their fight "We won't get anywhere with arguments. There's no point on quarreling with each other in a time where rest is needed."

At the words of the external advisor, both of the young lads dropped their guards down, hiding their weapons from the adults' sights.

"Kufufu…very well then. I guess there's no way I could possibly stop you from doing what you desire Save her in any possible way as you wish, and I'll save her in my own path." Mukuro said, finally ending the conversation as he left the area.

"Hibari-kun…if you are to save Chrome….are there any services that we can give you?" the Ninth offered as soon as Mukuro left.

Hibari gave the Ninth a glare, but was a little surprise that the old man didn't show any fear towards the teenager. The Ninth kept the same father's smile, the same smile he gave to Mukuro earlier….and to Tsuna most of the time. He took his conclusion from his eyes that this man can be more than trusted.

"I've never asked help from herbivores before. Though just this once…I'll need a chopper and someone to navigate me back to that base." The prefect favored.

"Then it shall be given to you as soon as morning rises. Rest for now. Save your strength for your mission tomorrow." The Ninth said.

Meanwhile….

"You're not Mukuro-sama, are you?" Chrome theorized after meeting the person who her brother appointed earlier.

"Kufufu….sadly I'm not, Chrome-chan. I'm his elder brother…you can call me Shichirou-sempai…or just Shichirou if that doesn't make you that comfortable."

"No, no….it's alright. You're Mukuro-sama's brother…there is no single right for me o call you by just your first name."

"Kufufu…how adorable! I like you already!" Shichirou mused, making the shy girl blush innocently.

"Uhm…so…you're this family's boss? And…you're also my brother's leader." Chrome tried to open up a new topic as best as she can.

"So you have heard? You don't need to be afraid of me Chrome-chan." Shichirou smiled gently, approaching the female illusionist as he sat beside her on the bed.

Chrome's cheek slowly began to turn red as the Estraneo boss' face grew closer to hers.

"Kufufu…you're so cute I could harass you already." Shichirou teased, creasing her cheeks tenderly "But…I can't do that. Mukuro-kun will be mad."

"Mukuro-sama?...do you know where Mukuro-sama is? He's been missing for days and I can't seem to conta…" Chrome asked, but was immediately cut off by Shichirou's lips.

Of course as a timid and naïve girl, Chrome blushed even more with her eye terribly wide open from the surprise kiss.

"Your lips…their so soft." Shichirou whispered at her ear-shell, making her shiver "Chrome-chan…I want to kiss you again."

"No…I…" again was she cut of from his cold lips.

"No! Please stop!" Chrome continued resisting, pushing him away. Yet his force was stronger that he was able to push her back lying down on the bed.

He began creasing her leg until it was high enough to reach the bottom of her skirt.

"STOP IT!" Chrome yelled, slapping him so he won't continue further more "Please don't…I can't …..I don't want…." She began crying as her whole body shivered in fear.

Shichirou froze for awhile, admiring her so innocent purity as she wrapped her arms around a pillow from the bed.

"Kufufu…okay then. I guess I'll have to wait." Shichirou stood as he head to exit from the room "Chrome-chan…I like you….I really do." He smiled as he turned back before leaving.

This left her confused, at the same time, embarrassed. She didn't know what to say or what to do.

Soon, morning came in a quick rush. The entire teams assigned to accompany both cloud and mist guardians were all ready.

"Hibari-kun, your navigator is already aboard the helicopter." The Ninth informed by the time Hibari finally stepped out to begin his mission.

"Where's Mukuro?" Hibari questioned.

"Mukuro is already ahead. You should go on as well. Good luck!" and the young prefect entered the helicopter after the Ninth's wish.

As soon as the chopper was high enough to fly to where the location is, Hibari slid in as he awaits their arrival.

"So …you've decided to save her huh?" a familiar voice was unexpectedly heard from the front seat.

"What are you doing here Bronco?" Hibari glared furiously at the Chavallone boss, who was beside the pilot which was none other than Romario.

"Didn't you ask a navigator? Well, you have yourself a navigator." Dino smiled with his thumbs up.

Hibari remained out of response. He could care less about the Bronco being his guide. What he cared about at this moment was Chrome's safety.

"_Nagi….wait for me…"_

"INTROUDER ALERT! INTROUDER ALERT! INTROUDER ALERT!" the alarms beamed red everywhere inside the entire base.

Soldiers, guards, and other assassins were all preparing for the surprise ambush as they grabbed every armor and weaponry they can get to defend their units.

Mukuro and his gang began their attack as they slew a hundred already; surpassing every man out of their way like a common insect blocking a view.

"These guys are boring. They're already beaten up this easy!" Ken complained, mocking too much.

"You're too greedy-proud Ken." Chikusa commented.

"Though you really have to agree with him Chikusa; Shichirou's men are nothing but weaklings." M.M. added.

"Kufufufu….now, now my underlings. Let us not be too lofty." Mukuro laughed "after all, we didn't came here to have fun with my brothers place." He said as they carried on forward and slew every single man that approached them until they found where Chrome and Shichirou are.

Meanwhile, at the main entrance landing deck of the base, Hibari's chopper finally arrived.

"Looks like Mukuro did a good job cleaning up the place." Dino praised, looking around the landing platform which was completely empty.

Hibari, who seemed to be annoyed, gave his self-proclaimed tutor his ignorance as he stared away with disgust of the illusionist's work.

"So…I shall once more be in your opposing side." A female voice echoed somewhere within the open area.

"Where are you herbivore?" Hibari questioned, brought his tonfas out of his sleeves while the Chavallone boss did the same.

Suddenly, a woman with a very long red hair emerged from a dark corner, swinging a heavy line of chains in circles above her head as her weapon while lightning flames continuously burst out from it.

"Rosso…Calibri?" Dino uttered in shock at his familiarity as he caught sight of the woman.

"You know her?" Hibari questioned.

"Well…I…she's my…she was a friend." Dino scratched his hair at his back head with a happy blush.

"Enough with the talk you two! If you wish to pass…you'll have to go through me first!" Rosso positioned herself, feet planted firmly on the ground with a face so serious "Dino Bronco, Hibari Kyouya….I am your opponent!"

"Bring it on herbivore. And this time…I'll surely bite you to death!"

At the same time, Mukuro and the others were already lost somewhere inside the towered floors. They were all starting to doubt the directions where Mukuro is heading, but he knew that somehow he was being led to the right path.

"Are you lost? Good! Cause' this is your dead-end!" a voice unnecessarily broke out as they came across a wide open area, which seems to be a battle arena.

"Who's there?" M.M yelled as she and the other two guys searched the room for the anonymous person.

Just in, a blonde man, with a large silver cross-spear as his weapon, suddenly jumped somewhere from the ceiling.

"You!" Mukuro mouthed in shock at the sight of this familiar man.

"You have no need to pronounce my name. We're all here for revenge." Hiroshi swung his intersected-weapon, setting himself firmly on place to ready his first blow "If you would like to see little Nagi again…you'll have to defeat me first."

"Oya?" Mukuro smiled, fetching back his normal playful self to set his mood to fight his vessel's eldest brother.

"Rokudo Mukuro…I am your opponent!"

Next Chapter:

Hibari Kyouya vs. Rosso Calibri

Rokudo Mukuro vs. Yuuto Hiroshi

_Author's Note:__ So yeah, it's gonna be a heck of a battle for the next chapter…By the way, I was planning to give this story a bonus chapter since it's about to end. Maybe the bonus chapter would be focusing on Estraneo's past. So yeah, I guess I'll try working on that huh?_

_So, before you go, please give me a review…pleeeaaasssseeee…._

_P.S. "How to survive a Vongola Female guardian life" will be updated within a week or two…..XD_


	14. Chapter 13: Apologize

_Author's Note:__ Hi guys! So before anything else…I have a bad news for you guys….well, remember that I mentioned of giving this story a bonus chapter….sadly my schedule's already tightened up and I need at least two stories to finish before I go to college….and this story is unfortunately one of those that I should finish….sorry guys, but I have no other choice but to do what I can to finish something!_

_Nevertheless, this is a bit a no-good chapter…..enjoy!_

Chapter 13: Apologize

"Chrome-chan? What are you looking for?" Mukuro's brother asked in a conservative manner, seeing the innocent Chrome who seems to be looking for something inside Rosso's room.

Chrome answered "Ano…Shichirou-sempai, have you seen a silver diamond necklace around here?"

"No…I haven't my dear. Is that a gift from Mukuro-kun?"

"No, no, it's actually from Hibari-san. He gave it to me as a gift from my Return party."

It seems that somehow the jewelry is so precious to her; as to how Shichirou thought it was. After all, Hibari never handed a gift to someone for no reason. It would be ashamed if he found out that she lost it. Hibari might get furious and that is something every person should avoid from happening.

"Ano….you don't need to bother looking for it anymore Chrome-chan. I'll just have my subordinates look for it for you. After all, the Estraneo's laboratory base is quite large that it would be completely impossible for a cute girl like you to find it all by yourself."

"Uh…will you….give it back to me once they've found it?'

"I sure will Chrome-chan!" he said with a kind smile "anyways, while I ask my subordinates to do the job, may I ask Chrome-chan to wear this." He favored, handing her a white and light pink Lolita dress.

Meanwhile, at the arena of the towered floors of the base, Mukuro and the others were getting warmed up as Ken gave Hiroshi the first blow.

"You're dead meat for blocking our way!" Ken shrieked, jumping as high as the ceiling and to Hiroshi as he is about to give him an impact.

Hiroshi grab hold of his cross-spear "That won't be necessary!" and he blocked Ken's attack.

"Just because I'm a one-man-show doesn't mean I'll lose that easy! I didn't became boss Shichirou's right-hand-man for nothing." The blonde yelled, casting fire ball illusions at the group.

"Kufufufu….illusions won't beat us."

"Oh they're illusions alright…high class illusions that is." Hiroshi mocked as the fire spheres began causing injuries towards the guild "Oh, and by the way, don't ever call boss Shichirou's guards as mere weaklings!" the blonde gave an assault at Ken, making him unconsciously hurt as he was dropped dead to the ground.

"How did he do that? I just saw him gave Ken an attack. It's impossible for someone to fall ill by just one attack." M.M. wondered.

"You kids are going to be an eyesore for boss Shichirou, its better if you don't see him…Bianco Fiato!" Hiroshi spins his cross-spear at one direction as thick dusts of fog began sprouting from his weapon, making the group fall their visions in blur.

"My eyes….I can't see anything." Chikusa exclaimed, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Of course you can't see. The technique that I have just used onto you will make your eyes powerless to see for an hour or two. This way, I could give you your death while you're sightless." Hiroshi ran towards Chikusa and strikes an attack, causing his head to hit the floor.

"What did you do to him?" M.M. questioned, feeling her hands being wrapped lock by the enemy.

"It's a nerve attack. The same hit I did with your doggy friend over there." The blonde replied, pointing his weapon at M.M.'s neck "What now Mukuro? Are you just gonna let this pretty girl die like the rest of your friends? Or you'll just be a nice boy and pull back already? After all, I don't want to hurt girls you know." Hiroshi threatened.

"_This man is dangerous as I have expected." _Mukuro said in silence while he decides his next move on the enemy.

"Kufufu….you're amusing." Mukuro laughed "this has nothing to do with them. Fight me with that hatred you have instead." He said, pulling out his trident.

"Nothing to do eh? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I silence her for a minute or two to avoid some noise." And he strikes another nerve attack at the red-haired girl.

"Kufufufu….I must say, for Chrome's brother, you make a good villain!" Mukuro attacked, giving his first blow and finally causing an injury on Hiroshi's cheek.

Hiroshi attacked as well, avenging himself from the pain he was given "Are you blind?" he yells "Don't call me a villain you freak! You're the criminal in this whole charade!"

"Indeed. I sure am the criminal of this whole trouble." Mukuro gives another blow.

Hiroshi blocks the young illusionist, twirling his intersected spear to avoid Mukuro's trident.

"I'm not going to lose you, bastard!" Hiroshi exclaimed, casting blue fires circling around towards the former-Estraneo member "This is for taking Nagi away!"

"Oya?" Mukuro dodges and gives Hiroshi a playful smile "Kufufu….such power. No wonder I've chosen your sister as my vessel."

"SHUT UP!" Hiroshi yells again, spelling out hallucinations of rocks falling from the ceiling "Erasing her memories away is the biggest mistake you've ever done to me! And now you'll pay for that deed!"

"Kufufu…lo nego signore." Mukuro answers, casting volcanic flame illusions at the other mist guardian while he finally got his sight opened from the technique used earlier "Bringing Nagi into my life…I must say…is the most beautiful thing I've ever done in this mortal world."

"ENOUGH! Never shall you speak of my sister again!" Hiroshi shrieked and gave Mukuro a large scar at the back.

Mukuro fell on the ground, terribly agonized by the wound given to him.

"And never shall you lay an eye upon Nagi again!"

"_Chrome….Nagi….I hope you forgive me…" _

Meanwhile, Dino and Hibari's hands were both busy with Rosso Calibri. The landing platform was full of chains as lightning flames continuously sprout off from the roped metals. It was almost impossible to move in the place; it was as if the area itself was already tied up.

Romario couldn't get off the chopper; he was stuck inside, helplessly watching his boss struggle to fight his former classmate.

"I knew it's not gonna be that easy to pass you." Dino smirked.

"You've changed as much as how Squalo and I remembered you were."

"I am not that weakling before Bronco." Rosso answered back.

"I'm not saying you were a weakling, and I never did."

"Yeah, but Squalo did!"

"Both of you are loquacious! This is why I'd prefer fighting a herbivore without another herbivore!" Hibari said, crashing a pie of chains already.

"You're right. It's not worth it, wasting my time with you fools." Rosso replied, hiking up her arms with her heavy chains creating a large wave approaching her opponents "I'll fry your bones and toast your skins!"

"That's it eh?" Hibari jumped to the ceiling as high as he can, avoiding the shock waves while his self-proclaimed tutor found a pack of chopper boxes to hide from the lightning attack.

"Stop playing hide and seek with me!" Calibri strikes an attack at the boxes where Dino was hiding and another at Hibari.

The prefect dodges again, eventually got a small injury on his left arm from a small spark.

"Rosso! Do you really want us to die so badly?" Dino scolds, giving the female an attack "You used to be a sweet girl back then."

"ENOUGH! I don't want to hear a word! I hate flashbacks!" Rosso swings a chain at Dino, making him to have his pulses shocked by the lightning flames that touched his skin.

Hibari then came in surprise at her back, giving her a hard impact at her head and her stomach.

"I won't….let you…beat me." She struggled to attack despite of the pain.

"You still haven't learned your lesson? Why don't you just give up already?" the prefect blocked before giving a blow at the Estraneo guardian "Don't pretend that you have no care of your past." He said before giving her continuous attacks.

"No….SHUT UP ALREADY!" she yelled, trying to give the blood-luster an attack, but found herself weakened from the wounds that the skylark gave.

Rosso finally fell on the ground; she coughed some blood, unable to carry on.

"If you have regrets on the past, better not carry them all the way to the future." Hibari quoted, passing the female as he walked towards the entrance.

Dino then rushed to the wounded lightning guardian "Rosso….are you okay? Sorry about Kyouya….he's a little too…." All of the sudden, he was cut off as he felt something heavy and slummy wrapping around his arm.

"Don't think that I'm finished yet, Hibari Kyouya." Rosso halted, making the prefect stop.

Feeling his leg was being wrapped by something with scales.

"Snakes?" Hibari uttered, noticing the reptile stopping him to carry on to the entrance.

"How could you have forgotten my one true power? The reason why I was called "Blood Medusa"." Calibri stood up from the ground glaring at the shocked Chavallone leader.

Hibari turned his head back, seeing in surprise that the opponents red locks suddenly grew longer and longer continuously with the ends of her hair turning into viscous groups of red poisonous pythons.

"What are you?" Hibari and Dino began struggling while the red reptiles rapidly increase from the female's hair as they began nuzzling and tying them up with their long lengths.

"Kyouya…don't move. You'll get bitten by these snakes!" Dino warned.

"Are you an idiot?" Hibari talked back "If I don't move….we'll be bitten for sure!"

"You seemed to be impatient about my little ones." Rosso spoke up, her eyes unnecessarily turned just as a snakes' eye as well "If I were you I'd follow what your teacher tells you. After all, my pets are quite hungry."

"Then what do you supposed I should do about this pathetic situation? I told you, didn't I? I'll bite this herbivore to death!"

"Kyouya….if you want to see Chrome again…..you have to follow what I told you." Dino repeated his order, making the chairman stop and follow what he was told.

"Hmm….I didn't know how weak your student is Bronco." Rosso comments, turning her head back to Dino "And Shichirou-sama wanted you to become our cloud guardian….I do not wish for a mere weakling like this person ruin the holy name of our family. This child shall die!" Rosso said as a python hastily went for the prefect's neck to give him a taste of its poison.

Hibari, who had one arm free from the snakes' nuzzle, grabbed hold of the python who was about to bit him.

This of course, shocked both Dino and Rosso as their mouths gasped in surprised.

"Of all the words you can call me…never…call….me….a weakling" Hibari glared, tightening his grip at the snake he grabbed hold off, making it suffocate from his fist.

Rosso inhaled sharply "How did you….get out?"

"I told you, didn't I? This time…for sure….I'll bite you to death!"


	15. Extra Chapter: OCProfiles

_Author's Note:__ Okay, remember what I said about giving this story a bonus chapter and I cancelled it afterwards? Well, I had in mind that maybe I should just do a shortcut on that bonus chapter to avoid consuming the time and the sweat. So instead of making a very- very- very long bonus chapter, I've decided to make an OC-profile before you guys jump to the updated chapter….._

**Name:** Rokudo Shichirou

**Title:** Ninth Estraneo Sky boss

**Blood type:** unknown

**Age:** 16

**Dying will flame/s:** sky, mist

**Weapon:** Serpent Scepter

**Character Summary:** Estraneo family's Ninth sky boss and Mukuro's long-lost elder twin-brother. Like Mukuro and his subordinates, Shichirou was also experimented while he and his brother were still in a very young age. After the surgeons and scientists have accomplished their tests no him, his parents hid him back home to their mansion secretly while Mukuro was left behind next for the experimentation. Mukuro, having thought that the scientists killed Shichirou, destroyed the entire laboratory unit and executed every worker of the base including his parents, meeting Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa after his success. Shichirou over-heard about Mukuro's resistance against the Estraneos including his fault of murdering their parents. He sworn vengeance for his parents towards his brother, rebuilding the Estraneo famiglia unnoticed and became its next blood-lined leader. Ten years later after Mukuro's defeat in challenging a candidate for Vongola's tenth Sky boss (namely Sawada Tsunayoshi), Mukuro was told about Shichirou's existence by one of the prisoners of the Vendice (unknowingly to Mukuro, these prisoners who have told him about his brother's existence are the murderers who killed Chrome's real father. They were imprisoned by the Vendice guards after they were captured by Yuuto Hiroshi.). Soon after Vongola's encounter with the Shimon famiglia, Shichirou finally made a move for his revenge, ordering his men to kidnap Mukuro, his subordinates, and his vessel. He was soon informed about Vongola's cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya, being the temporary guard and protector of Mukuro's vessel. Having knowledge about his blood-lusting attitude, he commanded Rosso Calibri to take in Vongola's cloud guardian with Chrome Dokuro back to Italy. Once they have arrived, he asked him to turn back against Mafia's leader-family and join the Estraneos, in exchange for his freedom to execute Mukuro and his underlings. Hibari refused immediately and was unexpectedly afterwards saved by Mukuro, who have successfully broke out from a cell he was being kept on by his brother. Shichirou then turned his attention to making Chrome his bride to grab both Mukuro and Hibari's wrath to run back to her and lead them into a trap.

**Personality:** Shichirou and Mukuro shared the same laugh of amusement towards common and uncommon people. Both brothers are quite similar with each other, except of course for their eyes and their bangs (Shichirou's are longer then Mukuro's). However for the record, Shichirou is more spoiled, egoistic, and evil-minded than his brother, which makes Mukuro rather irritated. He has a soft spot for women like Nagi and Rosso. The only difference that both brothers have is that Shichirou never treated his subordinates as mere toys and tools. Unlike Mukuro, Shichirou cherished his underlings and loved his parents even though they were quite abusive. He's also the first person who calls Hibari "Cloud" because of his dying-will flame.

**Name:** Yuuto Hiroshi

**Title:** Ninth Estraneo mist guardian

**Blood type:** unknown

**Age:** 16

**Dying will flame:** mist

**Weapon:** crossed spear

**Character Summary:** Estraneo family's Ninth mist guardian, Shichirou's right-hand-man, and Chrome's long-lost elder brother. His father, Noboru Yuuto, was one of the greatest hitmen who ever lived in the world of Mafia and is quite a close comrade to Reborn. As said by his mother, Hanagara Mizumi, Hiroshi was able to inherit his father's appearance, mannerism, strength and even his title. During his childhood years, Hiroshi was taken away from Nagi and Mizumi by Noboru's enemies' days after their father's death. However, Shichirou and a few of his subordinates saved him from the assassins as soon as he was taken to Italy. In return for Shichirou's service, Hiroshi joined the Estraneos and became Shichirou's trustworthy right-hand-man. Ten years later, Hiroshi followed his father's footsteps and has also become Mafia's greatest hitman that he was even able to capture the assassins who murdered his father. The Vendice was able to hand Hiroshi their trust when he gave the permission of punishment for the murderers of his father to the law-keepers. As soon as Shichirou was informed about the Vendice's faith towards Hiroshi, he ordered him to kidnap Mukuro Rokudo out of his tank. Hiroshi followed and did well on his mission that the Vendice wasn't aware that it was he who took out Mukuro from prison. Soon afterwards, Shichirou then finally gave another order to Hiroshi and Rosso to bring Nagi Hanagara to Italy along with Hibari Kyouya. In return for accepting his boss to marry his sister, Shichirou gave his signal and allowed Hiroshi to avenge his sister and murder Mukuro instead of Hibari

**Personality:** Hiroshi is very serious when it comes to missions and other family affiliations. He gives his best for every assignment he does for the Estraneos, earning the right to become Shichirou's second-in-command. But he turns his joker-side on whenever his hands are free from assignments. Many of Noboru's missions in the past included flirting with women, which may have been the reason why Hiroshi has a perverted attitude towards Ross. Though their relationship maybe somewhat described as a love-bird manner, it is still unknown whether they're in love with each other or is it just simply for fun.

**Name:** Maria Rosso Calibri

**Title:** Ninth Estraneo lightning guardian

**Blood type:** O

**Age:** 15

**Dying will flame/s:** storm, lightning

**Weapon:** metal chains

**Character Summary:** Estraneo family's ninth lightning guardian and is also unknowingly a student of Yuuto Noboru. Her childhood years also began at the laboratory unit of the Estraneo famiglia. Rosso was one of the children who were experimented and injected with several of mutant chemicals which caused her hair to turn into a pile of venomous red pythons whenever blood spills out from her body. After her tests were successfully accomplished, the Estraneos sold her to Yuuto Noboru, who made her his student. Noboru raised her and trained her every time he arrives home to Italy. He even let her join with him with a few of his assignments. Every time Noboru arrives from Japan, he tells the young Rosso stories and news about his daughter, Nagi. Soon after Noboru's last mission to work for Mafia, he entrusted her and left her to the caring hands of the Ninth Chavallone boss. Before leaving her, Rosso promised her mentor that she will travel to Japan and visit him and his family to meet his daughter as soon as she grows up. Years passed by, Rosso continued being with the Chavallone family and became a close friend to its up-coming leader, Dino Bronco. They've studied middle school, high school and college years together with several of his friends. Days after their graduation, Rosso was given an assignment to the Estraneo family where she met a young man who resembles her mentor. Hiroshi asked her to come back and join the Estraneos again but Rosso refused at first, until she was told about Noboru's death. Not knowing how to excuse herself, she ran away from the Chavallone family and went back to serve the Estraneo famiglia. When the Vendice gave their trust to Hiroshi, Rosso was the one responsible with the strong thunder-storm that hit the water prison, aiding Hiroshi's mission to kidnap Mukuro Rokudo. Days after the mission, both guardians were once more assigned to kidnap Chrome Dokuro and Hibari Kyouya. Rosso faces Vongola's cloud guardian during Chrome's return party and have of course victoriously dozed off both of the wanted victims. She then at long last met the daughter of her childhood mentor, allowing Chrome to use Rosso's room for a mean of time. As soon as dawn awakened after the meeting, the Vongola family gave an assault at Estraneo's laboratory base to rescue Chrome. Rosso faces Hibari for the second time together with her former comrade Dino Bronco.

**Personality:** Rosso used to be as shy yet sweet young girl just like Chrome; not until when she knew about Noboru's death, she became stricter with her life and even to herself that she became quite a hard-head-strong woman. She's calm most of the times though her temper only loses whenever Hiroshi teases her. Even though he's such a joker during his free time, Rosso still respects him as a higher-guardian and her mentor's son that she follows every order that he commands.


	16. Chapter 14: Farewell

_Author's Note:__ Yay! So here's chapter 14. So I think it's only about 3 more chapters before this story ends. Sorry guys, but my college life will be starting next month and I'm so excited and nervous about it. Yeah I know, I'm a very complicated person._

_By the way, I think this chapter's a little rush so I'm gonna have to ask you to bare with me on this one…hehehe….sorry again about that._

_Either way, enjoy!_

Chapter 14: Farewell

Hibari reached for his tonfas, slaying all of Rosso's snakes as furious as a skylark.

"I…I won't lose." Rosso attacked, but was immediately blocked by the prefect.

"Kyouya! Cut her hair! It's the only way!" Dino yelled, giving his student an advantage to win.

Rosso grabbed hold of her hair "No…..please…Stop!" she cried; finally shedding weak tears of a lady.

"_Rosso…Rosso…" _Noboru's voice echoed inside her head _"Rosso….where are you?" _

"_Noboru…-sensei…" _

_Flashback: (Ten years ago)_

"_Rosso…what are you doing with those scissors?" Noboru asked with a frightened and worried tone, seeing the young Rosso crying desperately._

"_Our neighbors hate me…. I…I'm a monster. I should just cut my hair to get rid of this monster in me so that I wouldn't be treated so badly anymore." She answered pitifully._

_Noboru came to her, threw his arms around her and took the scissors from her hand "You are no monster; you're just a little girl. It's okay if there are those who can't treat you nicely, for there are always those who won't sin against you. You'll just have to find those nice people, okay?" he hushed, comforting her in his arms "oh, and don't cut your hair ever again. You're beautiful when it's long." _

_(Nine years later)_

"_Why is your hair longer when you were still my father's student? It's shorter now compared to when you were little?" Hiroshi asked, looking at an old photo of the child Rosso with Noboru by her side while they were having dinner in a restaurant in France._

_Rosso replied "Chavallone the Ninth told me that it's difficult for a girl so short like me to walk with a long hair like that. So I was forced to cut it." _

_Hiroshi suddenly stood from his seat walked behind her and threw his arms around her while he enjoys the sweet scent of her hair "Didn't my father told you to avoid cutting it?" _

_Rosso gasped "How did you know that?" _

"_Doesn't manner, you're beautiful when it's long. Don't cut it again…and don't let anyone cut it….my lovely Rosso…." _

_End of flashback._

"Noooo!" she yelled, pulling the length of her hair that was about to be cut by Hibari "No…please don't…I surrender. I'll let you pass…please don't cut my hair. I'm begging you." She gave up as her knees fell on the ground with her hair suddenly began to turn back to its normal appearance.

"Rosso….are you okay?" Dino approached to the crying lady.

"How could you?...Dino…you know how much it hurts me whenever my hair is about to be cut. You and Chavallone the Ninth saw my tears. Why would you ask him to cut it like that?" Rosso questioned, still shedding heavy tears from her eyes.

"Because…I wanted you to feel what Kyouya feels right now." Dino answered "Kyouya here…he came all the way from Vongola mansion just to save something that he promised to protect…..just like how you promised Noboru and Hiroshi to avoid cutting it."

Rosso gasped, remembering her sole promised to both father and son. Both who are the same in blood; same in strength and mannerism, and both who cared for her like she's the only person in the world. She cried more and more, presenting her weak self to both Dino and Hibari. Rosso couldn't help it but cry for every happy and painful memories of the agonizing past she had.

"Forgive me…..I'm sorry…." She apologized, bowing her head to the ground while she still sheds those helpless tears "I have blocked your way, injured you, cause you trouble and even called both of you as mere weaklings…while I myself am a weakling. I'm terribly sorry…I have no right. I hope you forgive me."

Hibari felt annoyed and irritated, but somehow embarrassed by the situation being asked for pardon from a woman.

"You're forgiven." He spoke up "But just so you know, you're not weak. This world wasn't made to be inhabited by weaklings. It's made to practice to become strong. You've just have to believe in yourself that you will become stronger for the ones you love."

"_Noboru-sensei, I promise you….I'll visit you in Japan someday when I grow up. I want to meet Nagi." _Rosso's pledge suddenly flashed in her head.

The memories of the past were all of the sudden being reborn in her mind, letting her remember those unfulfilled promised, those cherishing memories, those agonizing pasts, and those unforgettable farewells.

"That's right. I remembered." Rosso uttered "I remember, Noboru-sensei. I still have that promise unfulfilled."

"Uhm…excuse me, I hate to interrupt but we really need to get going to cope up with Mukuro and the others." Dino cleared his throat to get Rosso's attention.

Rosso turned to Dino "Ah! Yes of course. Let me lead the way. I owe both of you."

Meanwhile….

"What's the matter Hiroshi? Aren't you supposed to be murdering me by now?" Mukuro asked in a teasing manner with Hiroshi's blade pointed at Mukuro's neck.

Hiroshi's eyebrows lowered to his nose; his gaze was more than enough to see his anger towards the young prisoner. Those green pastured eyes were really starting to flame up, him looking at the man who caused the painful memories of the past of his family.

"You're right! I'm supposed to have murdered you by now." Hiroshi answered "You have every right to be slain. You killed boss Shichirou's parents, you're the reason why my family got broken apart and you took little Nagi away. Oh how much I want to spill your blood all over the floor."

"Kufufu…so why don't you?"

Because…the reason is because of Nagi. Do you think she would be happy once she knew that the person who killed her master was her brother?"

"Kufufufufu….that's what's actually amusing about all of this. Once I died in your cold bare hands, Chrome will show no love or respect but hatred onto you."

But Hiroshi doesn't want that to happen. He was just reunited with her and he has a lot of things he wants to do with her together. No matter how much he desires to put this illusionist in front him into eternal slumber, he can never for it will no doubt disappoint his most beloved sister. He loved her, and he will do whatever it takes for her happiness. Yet, he needs to do whatever is right.

"No!" Hiroshi pronounced with a solemn glare "I don't care whether Nagi will be mad at me for killing you. What must be done to you must be done to you today. And once you're gone…boss Shichirou will rein the title as the Lord of Estraneo with Nagi as his bride."

Mukuro froze all of the sudden, being reminded of his purpose here was not for Shichirou or Hiroshi, but for Chrome.

_Flashback…._

"_Listen to me closely. I am asking you as an old person, begging you to follow my advice." The Ninth stood from his chair, appearing a serious stare at Mukuro "Shichirou is the ninth boss of the Estraneo famiglia and therefore, he's also a part of the Mafia organization. If you kill him, you might as well end up in a deeper tank that no one, not even the most powerful creature that ever lived, may break you out of there." _

He was right, the Ninth was correct with his words. This mission's goal is to find and save Chrome and bring her back home. His eyes widened at the shock of the proposal of his brother's marriage. He can't let that happen, not on his watch.

"ARRIVEDERCI, ROKUDO MUKURO!" Hiroshi raised his spear and quickly pulled it down for Mukuro's head, yelling his farewell.

"Nooooo!" a woman suddenly blocked the young prisoner from being slain in a flash "Don't! Don't kill him Hiroshi! Don't do it!" Rosso demanded, followed by Hibari and Dino with a few of reinforcements and the medical team sent by the Ninth behind them.

"Kufufufu…..I must say. For a blood-luster you sure are very late with your entrance Kyouya-kun." Mukuro smiled upon the irritated prefect.

Dino helped the medical team with Mukuro's still unconscious subordinates while the reinforcements were all gun-focused on Hiroshi pointing his cross spear at both Rosso and Mukuro.

"What is this Rosso?" said Hiroshi furiously "You have never interfered like this when it comes to executions, how dare you defend this piece of trash behind you?

"Enough is enough! We shouldn't do this anymore! If you have regrets, doubts, or anger against any person for what they did in the past, we shouldn't bring them to the future! It's about time we let go of everything! It's about time to stop!"

"I can't believe this! Are you listening to yourself Rosso? Are you saying that you gave up on avenging my father? Why are you saying such things?"

"I….I never…..I would never disobey Noboru-sensei!" Rosso uttered as she unnecessarily began to feel ashamed and guilty "But you said it yourself, what must be done must be done!"

"Then tell me will you? Why are you with these Vongola people? Why have you betrayed us?"

"For crying out loud, I hate nagging and crying herbivores. It's annoying and irritating to watch!" Hibari interrupted, approaching towards a little near beside Hiroshi "I'm guessing you're Chrome's brother right?"

Hiroshi answered "What's it to you Cloud?"

"Stop calling me Cloud. I have a name you know, and it's not Cloud." Hibari glared with such annoyance "Anyways….I can't believe I'm saying this but…Don't you dare kill Mukuro Rokudo."

"Tch! Why should I follow what you told me? Is it because if I killed him it will make Nagi cry? I know that, but I need to do this!"

"No, that's not what I'm gonna reason out. The reason why I'm ordering you to lower your weapon down is because…..the only person who is allowed to kill Rokudo Mukuro….is me."

"Kufufu….such an amusing child." Mukuro commented.

"He never changes." Dino added.

Hiroshi remembered the story, about Kokuyo's assault to Namimori for Vongola's tenth. He has also heard of the prefect's humiliation, and the first fall of his pride by the said illusionist. He stared at his eyes, representing a strong-willed promise of his sole words. He shows no fear to any person he comes across. What could he be thinking; no one could ever guess what's inside the cloud guardian's mind. But one thing's for sure, Hiroshi knew that Hibari was dead serious on his desire to defeat Mukuro.

Hiroshi smirks "I like your guts kid! You sure have a can-do attitude and I like that. I'll do what you ask." And he dropped his weapon to the ground "I can't believe I'm saying this to you but….I neither like boss Shichirou nor Mukuro to be little Nagi's husband. I guess my best suggestion would be you kid."

"Now you're calling me kid? I told you I have a name. Use it or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari replied, losing his temper at the Estraneo guardian "And don't push it by the way. I like Nagi but I can't assure you that I will be with her. Besides, I have myself a rival on both her and my revenge for my pride."

Mukuro glared towards the blood-luster, he was rather surprised that he admitted the truth, yet angered by his confession. True, he knew that the skylark will no doubt soon have affections towards his precious possession, and he knew that he'll be touching her sooner and later. But still, he is furious of those kinds of people who dared to touch his treasure.

"I'm relieved!" Rosso smiled blissfully and gladly "However, as much as I want this moment to last, we need to get moving. The wedding is about to begin."

"What wedding?" Dino uttered in confusion.

"I guess you haven't heard of it yet." Answered Hiroshi "today is boss Shichirou and little Nagi's proposed wedding day."

"Not in my watch!" Mukuro stood from the floor, ready to continue to Chrome.

As said by both Estraneo guardians, there was a private wedding being held at a small dome somewhere within the base. The dome was full of lotus flowers and white roses with a red carpet heading towards as to one might guess to be the altar.

"Shichirou-sempai….I don't understand any of this." Chrome whispered at the Estraneo leader while the priest speaks his words.

"Kufufu…you're too naïve." Shichirou replied "Doesn't this particular event familiar you?"

Chrome shook her head, giving him a no answer.

Shichirou smiled "How do I put this Chrome-chan? Well…let's say that what this all means is that…..we're being brought together….as lovers."

"What? You mean….we're being wed? But…I…I can't do this Shichirou-sempai."

"Why not?'

"Ano…because….because I need to consult this to Mukuro-sama first. He needs to know and I need his approval and he's still missing after all."

"I'm sure Mukuro-kun would understand. You trust me right? And don't worry, I'll talk to him about this." He said, grabbing hold of her soft hand tenderly.

"Should there be any objections why this couple mustn't be brought to holy matrimony?" the priest announced and was given no reply since the dome was empty "Very well then; let's move on; Rokudo Shichirou, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health?"

"I do." Shichirou answered, staring at the lovely white-dressed Chrome.

"And do you, Hanagara Nagi, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poor, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health?"

Chrome hesitated, she froze for a while as her mind began to mix and stir up. She began to hear voices, words which she can't clearly understand. There was an amount of uncertainty on the air above her. She was confused.

"Chrome-chan, if you say yes, I'll find Mukuro-kun for you, I'll search for that diamond necklace that you lost….and what's best of all, I'll free Mukuro-kun from the water prison." Shichirou whispered, dealing a condition with his bride-to-be.

Chrome could imagine all the joy in her heart once her master is set free. She though of it, the happiness to see her master personally again and his freedom to touch her for real. She wanted him to throw his arms around her and crease her hair every night like in her dreams beside the river bank where they always meet. Her desire to see Mukuro fogged her thoughts.

"Ms. Hanagara, do take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest repeated.

Chrome answered "Y…yes…I do…I think…" she said with uncertainty.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finalized the ceremony.

Shichirou, at long last, pulled the cloth upwards for him to see Chrome's charming lovely face, grabbed hold of her shoulders as he slowly moved his lips to hers to end the ceremony and mark her as his wife.

Suddenly, a silver well-shined tonfa flew in between the couple, causing Shichirou to halt the chance to kiss Chrome. His eyebrows bridged together, disappointed by the familiar disturbance.

"Kufufu…I know it's a little late but…I object this marriage!" Mukuro emerged surprisingly along with Hibari and Dino following.

"Mu…Mukuro-sama! You're alright!" Chrome smiled, running for her master "I'm so glad! I've finally found you!" she cried.

"There, there now Chrome, let's save the tears later." Mukuro comforted.

"Hey! Keep your head in the game Mukuro! Let's finish this so I could go home already!" Hibari demanded.

"Now, now Kyouya. Don't forget that I'll be fighting too!" Dino tagged along.

"Kufufufu….actually, I'd prefer murdering Shichirou alone. But who am I to refuse such an offer?" Mukuro mocked.

"Kufufufu….what an amusing sight. Hibari Kyouya and my brother being teamed up to defeat me? And here I thought both of you are rivals, but it never came to me that you two are best of friends secretly." Shichirou teased as he brought out his scepter in a quick snap.

"Don't waste your breath, we're still enemies. You're just my ticket back to Namimori so hold still so that I could bite you to death in no time soon." Hibari answered back.

"Kufufu…as you wish Cloud." Shichirou replied "Let's end this, so I could finally kiss my beautiful Chrome."

And the final battle began.


	17. Chapter 15: Surrender

_Author's Note:__ Ah! Finally! Just one more chapter and I'm off the roof! Yup, this is where it's all finalized…well, not really. Hahaha….I'm just a little too jumpy today. Though I have no idea why. Maybe because I survived from being grounded yesterday! Hahaha….yup that sure was a close call. And I thought I was a goner. Either way, none of that is all about the chapter so why don't you read the new update while it's still on-going._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 15: Surrender 

All of the sudden, without any warning, the dome turned into an earth-less and limitless red blood sky with dark purple storm clouds surrounding the illusionary area.

"Let's see if you can cast volcano fires in this kind of battlefield." Shichirou began his first blow.

Mukuro strikes with Dino attacking at Shichirou's side for his aid. Shichirou blocks their attacks by spelling out a lightning cage to shield himself. Dino and Hibari tried to destroy the cage by giving it a strike, but found themselves electrified after giving it an attack.

"Hibari-san! Dino-san!" Chrome uttered worriedly.

"Well Chrome-chan, if you do not wish to get them hurt evenly why don't you just come back to me?" Shichirou offered her a condition.

Mukuro blocked her over in a rather protective manner "Don't listen to him Chrome." He said.

Chrome nodded "I will do whatever Mukuro-sama tells me."

Suddenly, despite of the pain, Hibari and Dino attacked again while Shichirou's cage was unnecessarily cast away form his attention toward Chrome and Mukuro.

"Impressive! But not that excellent Cloud!" Shichirou gave his attack as well.

"I have a name you herbivore!" Hibari yelled, striking his assaults in a haste of multiple attacks.

Shichirou shields the prefect's attacks while his other hand was busy taking care of the very injured Dino.

Noticing that the Chavallone boss is easier to defeat, Shichirou swung his leg for Dino's stomach, causing him to cough an amount of blood from the pain. The blonde fell on the ground after the hard hit as the area began to appear back to its original form.

"That's not very nice brother!" Mukuro casts lotus illusions on his twin, tying him up to prevent him form moving.

Hibari took the chance to knock Shichirou out "You're finish!"

"Kufufu…not yet actually." The Estraneo boss disguised himself as a rattle snake to escape from the stems of the illusionary plant, then turned back to his normal being afterwards.

"Let's not get cocky around here children." Shichirou run for Mukuro as their weapons clashed in flash. "I'm much older than you so you should just give up Mukuro-kun."

"Kufufufu…never in a million lives!" Mukuro said while Hibari ran for Shichirou's back to give him another injury.

Suddenly, Shichirou multiplied himself to confuse both of them of who is the real him.

"Kufufufu…don't think that I'll lose that easy." The clones smirked as all of them attack both Mukuro and Hibari at one order.

As powerful as they are, they were able to slay every single one of them like common pests. Forth they go and never did they try to pull back. Though unknown to them, Shichirou's clones continuously multiply. He plans on tiring both guardians to weaken their haste and their bodies.

Unfortunately, the only person who noticed Shichirou's plan was Chrome.

Just when she realized, she was about to tell Hibari and Mukuro what Shichirou has in mind to weaken them until….

"Don't speak Chrome-chan." Shichirou's voice echoed inside her thoughts "If you do….they'll die."

"Wh….what do you mean?" Chrome replied in silence.

"Look above you, do you see those two diamonds? They contain the veins and pulses of Cloud and Mukuro-kun. By just a snap, I could brittle them apart which would of course result to their death."

"But…if that's the case then why can't you already destroy the jewels to finish this battle."

"I have no plans to kill anyone in this dome. That's why I have no choice but to tire them. Besides, if I killed them…you would refuse to become mine."

"But…I…I never wanted to become yours." Chrome shouts with her eye closed tightly.

Shichirou froze for a moment, shocked about what he heard from the little girl. The battle stopped, the dome was suddenly filled with silent air. Shichirou, as a still common man, shed one tear of her heart-breaking words and sadness.

"Kufufufu…so that's it eh? This is all how you would like it to end, Chrome-chan?" Shichirou smirked devilishly "Very well then, your wish is my command!" and he snapped his fingers in a click, causing the two said diamonds to shatter.

And how it was explained earlier, both Hibari and Mukuro coughed an amount of blood, falling on the ground form the received pain.

"Wh….what did you do?" Hibari questioned as he felt the pain inside.

Shichirou chuckled but he didn't bother to explain.

Chrome, in the other hand, has no choice but to finish Shichirou by herself. She grabbed hold of the trident from Mukuro's hand, who was having a hard time to breathe from the wounds.

"Heal them, or I'll be the one to end you!" Chrome threatens, pointing the trident towards the Estraneo boss.

"Kufufu….what a cute little girl." Shichirou laughed by the amusement "Unfortunately, once you end me, they'll die as well. The only way for their suffering to end is to marry me Chrome-chan."

"Marry…you?" she uttered.

She would do everything for her master to live; Shichirou knows that soft side of her. Again, she found herself confused, unable to choose and to determine what the right decision is.

"Chrome….don't…" Mukuro suddenly spoke up, looking kindly at the young illusionist "Don't do what he says…I'm your master….don't disobey me…"

"Yes Mukuro-sama!" Chrome nodded before turning her attention towards Shichirou. She ran to him to give him an attack.

Shichirou blocked her assault in no time at all "You're ignorant." He said.

"I know…but that won't make me lose to you." Chrome swings her weapon and caused a sharp cut on Shichirou's cheeks before casting the realm of beast and summoning six tails of vipers.

Chrome ordered the reptiles to tie the Estraneo boss to avoid him from escaping her attack. She knocked him out with multiple attacks while he didn't do anything but to receive the agony.

"Ah….I remembered. Shichirou has a soft side on women. He can't hurt Nagi." Mukuro recalled, watching his vessel defeat his notorious brother.

"Kufufufu….you're wrong about little brother!" Shichirou laughed as a dark aura glowed evenly everywhere on Shichirou's body.

This of course frightened Chrome that caused her to halt her strikes to him. She was petrified in shock and confusion, afraid and uncertain of what she should do.

"Since you refuse to become mine…I have no other choice but to force you!" the sky illusionist proclaimed; gripping Mukuro's neck high to the air, while he summons thorn stems at Hibari to tie him tightly till' his blood can no longer circulate.

"No…please stop!" Chrome pleaded.

"Kufufu….I told you Chrome-chan, I want you. I won't stop until you accept me." Shichirou deal out again, tightening his grip at both victims.

Suddenly, a cross-spear came in flying the dome, cutting the thorn veins and interrupting Mukuro's execution by his brother. Dark storm clouds emerged from the ceiling as well, distracting every person inside the room by the disturbance.

"What is the meaning of this Hiroshi, Rosso-chan?" Shichirou questioned, turning to his guardians.

"Let's end this Boss Shichirou!" Hiroshi said, grabbing hold of his weapon back from flying to the dome.

"The time has come; enough is enough Shichirou-sama." Rosso added, cutting herself with a knife to exert some blood from her body as the pythons of her hair awakens.

Shichirou chuckled devilishly "Kufufufu….amusing yet disappointing. Very well then, allow me to send both of you to hell with them." And he ran to Hiroshi as their weapons clashed in blocking themselves "How could you Hiroshi! I trusted you and what have you done, you traitor!"

Hiroshi laughed "Mist wielders are known to betray. You should have thought of this from the very beginning…Boss Shichirou!" and he gave the Estraneo leader a head kick.

Shichirou fought back, Hiroshi grabbed Shichirou's hand (where he holds his scepter) led it to a door and shut it closed, leaving his hand squeezed in tightly and painfully on the door shed.

"ROSSO, NOW!" Hiroshi signaled as Rosso jumped towards her leader.

"Forgive me, Shichirou-sama!" she proclaimed, commanding a snake to bit Shichirou's neck.

Shichirou felt the circulation of his blood petrify from the venom. Slowly, he felt uneasy, falling to the floor from the reptile's bite.

Rosso caught his fall. She leaned his head on her breast, giving him her warm loving hands to his head as her hair turned back to normal.

"Rest for now, Shichirou-sama." Rosso whispered tenderly to comfort her master.

Shichirou smiled at the young woman, creasing her lovely red rose hair "Thank you….my lovely Rosso…" and he fell asleep on the lady's arms.

Hiroshi approached them, patted Rosso on the head and said "Well done….my lovely Rosso."

"Don't you think it's about time to stop calling me lovely Rosso?"

"Big brother! Mukuro-sama! Hibari-san!" Chrome pleaded for help, approaching at the side of both Mukuro and Hibari.

Hiroshi walked to his sister, checking the pulse rate of the prefect.

"They're fine." He concluded "Boss Shichirou just used his _Vena__in Frantumi_ on them. He just stopped their blood circulations and slowed down their pulse rates for an hour. They'll be fine as soon as the hour passes."

Chrome stared at both of the young men, sleeping peacefully beside her. She smiled blissfully with a tear of happiness falling from her eye.

"It's over. It's finally over." Chrome cried "Let's go home…."

Hiroshi chuckled "I thought you'd never ask."

Soon, the new sunrise rose above the mountains of Italy….

"…_.Mukuro-sama….Mukuro-sama…." _

_Where are you my dear? I can here your voice, but why can't I see you? I want to see you….I want to see your night purple eyes where the most beautiful stars lie to rest. I want to crease your hair, lavender-scented soft smooth hair. I want to touch your warm soft hands that can always pull down my cold self._

"_Mukuro-sama….please wake up…." _

_Dark….pitch black everywhere I look._

_My Chrome, my sweet innocent beautiful Chrome…._

"….Chrome?" Mukuro's eyes slowly opened from the wake of the morning sun. He searched the room, realizing he was in bed with Chrome sitting beside him.

"Where are we?" Mukuro uttered, with a tired voice.

"We're in the mansion of Vongola the Ninth. We were asked to stay here momentarily before going back to Japan." Chrome answered "I'm glad you're okay Mukuro-sama!"

"Kufufufu…let's not….go back for a while…my Chrome."

"Huh? Why?"

"B…..because, there's something you should know…I can't go back with you…I'm still a prisoner."

_Author's Note:__ Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's kind of a little rushie buchie again. Sorry about that but I'm not good at describing battles though I'm good at imagining them….hehehe….XD_


	18. Chapter 16: Confession

_Author's Note:__ Ah yes! Finally it's all over! Before I end everything I just wanna say THANK YOU for following me all this way to the end. I'm so happy that I got this many inspiration from you guys….sadly I had to end this story. But hey, all stories have happily ever afters right?...so again, thank you for all you supporting encouraging warm hearts for your reviews and favorites! I love you guys so much!_

_Well…for the last time…..ENJOY!_

Last Chapter: Confession 

It was unfair, wasn't it? For a prisoner who did something so heroic has no escape but to go back to prison. And as the person, who's been serving the prisoner with her whole heart and who have waited for the day her master is to be set free, couldn't help it but to cry for such a sad good-bye again.

Mukuro smiled at the girl despite of the illness he has. He held her cheek, wiping those blue tears off her face. He felt amused by the crying puppet; he admired the beauty of her tears. They were like the rarest diamonds that the world could ever see.

"Do you still trust him? Do you still trust Hibari Kyouya?" he asked after he erased his smile.

Chrome's eye widened up, shocked and surprised by the sudden and unexpected question. Yet, she is ought to be honest to the man who saved her life countless times, even though she might hurt his heart.

Chrome nodded politely, lowering her head with those tinting red cheeks.

"Do you….love him as well?" Mukuro queried with a serious stare.

But he's a skylark, an independent bird of prey. As a cold-stone young man, does he even know the meaning of love? What is love for a boy like him? What is love for a girl like her?

Every person looks up to him, and he said it himself that he doesn't need anyone. A person like Hibari could hurt such a fragile girl like Chrome.

"Kufufu….you don't know, do you?" Mukuro smirked teasingly.

Chrome shook her had "I'm just a girl, Mukuro-sama. I'm still not that knowledgeable about love that I don't even know the right definition of it."

Mukuro stood up, sat on the bed and look at her on the eye "You don't need to know the right definition of love. You don't need to look for it on a dictionary. What you need to do to know what it is, is to express it with someone you feel special. Search for it in your heart. And once you did, you'll never get lost."

"I….I don't understand, Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufufu…..no, of course not. That's why I'll be giving you your first homework for me."

"Homework?"

"Chrome, while I am still a prisoner, I want you to find the person who can define you the word "love". And once you found that person, I want you to follow him and never leave him out of your sight."

"Why? Why do I need to follow him?"

"Because if you follow that person, you will always be happy for the rest of your life. And I will be very proud of you once you found him." He said, embracing her as he threw his arms around her, smelling her sweet soft lavender hair.

Follow the person who you love, never leave him. And you will be cleansed with unequaled happiness.

Suddenly, the door opened without any permission granted from the people occupying the area. Chrome and Mukuro froze from the standing visitors who have just arrived.

"Time to get you back in your tank Mukuro!" a Vendice guard pronounced, with another two behind the lead.

Chrome stood from her seat, threw her arms sideward, blocking her savior with such determination and bravery on her face "I won't let you take him!" she yelled before biting her lip.

"We have no choice Chrome Dokuro. He is still ought to pay for his crimes." The law-keepers replied, mercilessly ignoring the poor crying girl.

"Chrome….my cute little Chrome, don't worry too much." Mukuro said, getting himself off from bed. He threw his strong arms around her neck "Chrome….my sweet lovely Chrome…let them take me."

Chrome gasped, turned around to face her master and uttered in a worried expression "But Mukuro-sama…it's not fair."

"Kufufufu….everything in this world is sadly unfair. No matter how balance a certain country may be, there will always be an unfair word for every number they count. I may not be free from prison today, but someday I will. Till then, I must endure this for the mean time."

"You're leaving? That's just pathetic!" a familiar voice interfered the conversation all of the sudden "And I thought I could finally bite you to death after all of this."

"Kufufufu…..well you thought wrong. But for that I must apologize. Perhaps next time we could battle again Kyouya-kun." Mukuro answered, mocking the prefect.

Hibari glared coldly at the illusionist. He was irritated by his presence, annoyed by the owl laugh, and disappointed about his sudden and early departure. His hands were gripping so tightly from all the mixed negative emotions he has towards him.

"Though….I would like to speak to the skylark alone before I depart. Surely you law keepers would allow that." Mukuro favored.

The guards had no choice but to allow the young illusionist to speak with the prefect. Of course they'll interfere once something inappropriate happens. The Vendice are to be blamed once the mansion is unexpectedly destroyed by both guardians.

Chrome left the quarter too after giving her last farewell to her beloved master. She cried more tears before letting him go again, hoping that someday she'll see him as to what he told her earlier. Chrome left the room carrying a very heavy heart and a blue sad face. Once Mukuro and Hibari had accomplished their chat, Mukuro will in no time at all leave the place.

"What do you want to talk about? Make it quick cause' I'm terribly itching in irritation with your presence near me." Hibari jumped in to the discussion as soon as the area was completely stranger-less.

Mukuro drew his playful smile back to his face "Kufufufu…..you're still as stubborn as I remembered." He remarked "However, since you and I have no intention to waste the time I'll make it quick and straight as you asked. Tell me the truth Kyouya-kun….do you love Chrome?"

Though his cool silver eyes remained quite calm and straight, Hibari was indeed frozen by the shocking question. The same sentence rang all over Hibari's head: what is love? He doesn't understand anything about it, nor did he know how it feels.

Does is have an alarm? Does it warn you when you feel it? All he knows is that it's an inter-action of two individuals; and since he's too anti-social, her abided on avoiding it. Yet it's not just an inter-action or relationship, somehow this contradicted his thoughts.

"I don't know." Hibari answered, turning his head away from Mukuro.

The illusionist chuckled "Kufufufu…..you don't know as well? How disturbing,"

"As well? What do you mean as well?"

"I asked Chrome the same question earlier and she gave me the same answer. But it's disturbingly disappointing you know. What a liar you are Kyouya-kun."

"Why are you calling me a liar for you bastard? Don't tempt me or I'll have the urge to bite you to death!"

"Kufufufu….what a blind child. Don't you remember what you said while we were on a battle against Hiroshi? You've proclaimed it yourself that I am your enemy on both her and your pride because you love her."

"I said I like her, I never said I love her. Love and Like are two different words."

"Kufufu…true, true, they are indeed two different words. But do you have any idea what comes after like? Of course it's love."

"I have no time for this pathetic conversation. It's useless." The prefect said, turning his way to exit the room.

"I'm not yet finish talking to you…..Cloud." Mukuro yelled, making the cloud guardian stop.

"How dare you call me by that name? I'll bite you to death!" Hibari threatened, rotating his head back to the illusionist with a fearless glare.

"Kufufufu….I'd like to see you try." Mukuro answered back.

But Hibari didn't made any threatening move "No, it's too useless to battle you in this kind of condition. I'm leaving, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Yes, I have a favor to ask….please take good care of Nagi until I come back."

"I'm not her bodyguard anymore. My contract with her has just expired."

"I am aware of that. But aside from Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are the only person I can entrust her safety. Don't think of this because you're doing it for me, but do it for her."

And there it all ended as soon as Hibari left the dormitory. The Vendice have no time soon entered the room and recaptured the young illusionist. They marched their way back to the water prison with Mukuro carrying a light of hope for his vessel's protection.

Meanwhile, after Hibari had finalized his discussion with Mukuro, he went his way to Chrome's temporary room. Truthfully he has no idea what he's doing but somehow he was as if being carried to her room. His feet marched his way there, like it has a mind of its own.

His body faced the closed door of her room, knocked gently and asked "Are you there?"

But no voice came in reply, though he was sure she was inside. Without any hesitation, he opened the door himself and searched for her inside. He walked to the balcony where he saw her continuously crying for her master.

"Hibari-san…" Chrome uttered as she turned to him, wiping her tears off her cheeks.

"I knocked" Hibari answered, approaching beside her to get a closer conversation.

"Ano….Mukuro-sama….did he left already?" Chrome asked.

"You could tell." Hibari replied rudely.

Chrome sighed "I see….what did he told you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…."

"No, its only natural you'll ask. You're his puppet after all."

Chrome couldn't reply from his answer. It was indeed difficult to start a conversation with Hibari. For some reason her never even liked company, he doesn't enjoy chatting and her prefers a calm environment which can really give any person a fright.

Hibari noticed her quiet and troubled expression. He knew what a person looks like whenever they would like to open a topic with him. Yet he himself isn't even a professional chatter and this is even giving him a hard time. But as a man, he needs to ask something what he's supposed to ask. After all, his feet didn't carry him all the way here for nothing. But how on earth can he start it?

Suddenly, his eyes went down to the part of her neck, noticing that something's somehow missing. Ah, that's right; he remembered his gift to her.

"Where's your necklace?" Hibari questioned.

Chrome was then reminded about the jewelry. She suddenly became so frightened about the situation.

"Did you lose it?" Hibari questioned again that really made her shiver in fear.

But she has no other choice but to tell him the truth. It was pretty obvious that she lost it and there's no way she could lie to him.

"I….I'm sort, Hibari-san!" Chrome bowed in apology with a huge guilt.

Hibari felt amused all of the sudden "It's okay" he said, casing the girl to lift herself up from her bow.

Confused by his reaction, she just stood there and kept herself quiet. She didn't understand; she thought she'll be bitten to death for losing his gift. Hibari is an impatient person when it comes to others.

"Chrome…I have a confession to make." Hibari sighed, changing the topic all of the sudden "You know…I didn't rescued you from Shichirou because of the agreement I had with the infant to protect you, but because of something else."

"And….what might that be?" Chrome wondered.

"This feeling. Have you ever felt something weird between us that we have something special for each other?" Well…you know what I mean…."

"Hibari-san….are you….are trying to tell me that you love me?"

Hibari froze from the shocking question "What makes you say that?" he queried.

Despite of the fear, she answered otherwise "Because Mukuro-sama asked me if I was in love with you before he left."

"But…you don't know if you do, that's what you told him, did you?"

"It's difficult to understand you, Hibari-san. How could I love you while I don't know how will you care for me, how will you love me back? I'm afraid of someone who can break my hart, that's why I should find this person who can show me what love is. In that way, once he showed me he will never dare to break my heart. Yet I figured…if you're that person…..how will you prove it?"

Hibari chuckled "It's difficult for a man o tell a woman that he loves her. And as you know I'm a person who doesn't like talking. Instead of telling you…..maybe I should just show you how much I love you." He said.

Surprisingly, he approached her, grabbed her closer by pulling her to him with her slender waist and he, all of the sudden, kissed her lovingly and tenderly.

Like all fairytale love stories, they could hear fireworks and church bells ringing on their heads. There was a great sparkle of bliss and joy while they kissed, touching each other's warm soft lips.

"This is the part where you tell me "I love you"." Hibari whispered after breaking the kiss for a moment.

Chrome smiled and whispered back "I love you Hibari-san…"

"I love you too" and they kissed again from the delight of their true words.

"….let's go home….Nagi…."

THE END!

_Author's Note__: I might as well make up my mind and give this story an epilogue for my readers' sake. Since I love you guys so much…..why not maybe._

_Well, review please!_


	19. Epilogue: My Guardian Angel

_Author's Note:__ Here you are! As promised, an epilogue for this chapter!_

Epilogue: My Guardian Angel

"I would like to speak to Hanagara Mizumi please." A blonde young man requested.

At the favor of the visitor, the chief did his request and ordered a guard to bring Mizumi Hanagara out from her prison room to chat with her visitor.

"How are you mother?" Hiroshi asked, offering his mother a seat to start the conversation.

"I'm alright son." Mizumi answered "Your visitation is quite fast, it's only been three days since your last visit."

Hiroshi chuckled "Yeah well, enjoy it while you can cause' this is my last visit."

"What do you mean?"

"I lost the case mother. I was sentenced to be vanquished from Italy and Japan and we have no choice but to live back in Paris. So I'm afraid after tomorrow, you would never be seeing me and Nagi again."

"Wait, I don't understand. Why are you being vanquished?"

"Well….since boss Shichirou can't be imprisoned for his crimes because he's a family leader and I betrayed the trust that the Vendice gave me, we were instead vanished from ever living in both Italy and Japan. Other than that, we were ought to pay for all the damages we did to the Vongola family and the Vendice."

"But what do you mean by "never seeing both of you and your sister?"

"Uhm…about that…" Hiroshi suddenly brought out a flash gadget.

"What is that? What are you going to do with that?" Mizumi wondered, having a bad feeling about the tool.

"Mother…I'm sorry. I was ordered to erase every memory you had with Nagi and I. With a flash of this memory-eraser, you would never have any knowledge of us as if you were never our mother and we were never your children. The same process will be done with Hanagara Shiro."

"But…but you can't remove my memories. My freedom from this prison is due tomorrow and I was planning to spend some time with you and Nagi. I want to make it up to her after all I did for the past years. After spending my days here in this prison I have been regretting all the bad thins I've done to her, what a bad mother I was to her ever since you and your father left. I want to give my everything to her."

"Well you should've thought of that before Mukuro was able to save her life. You should've thought of that when she needed your organs before."

"I had no choice Hiroshi. Back then, I knew she wanted to die."

"What do you mean?"

"Back then at the hospital when she was at the ICU for momentary observation, before Shiro was able to arrive, I saw It written all over her face that she wanted to go home to her father. I knew she wanted to die and I was her ready she was because she knows that it will make her happy. And as a mother who would do anything for her daughter's happiness, I had no other option but to let her die and refuse to sacrifice myself for her."

Hiroshi paused for a moment or two; he stared at his mother's eyes, seeing but uncertain whether her words are no longer lies. But how could he not believe her? She is and will always be his mother.

"You should know Hiroshi; even though I was abusive to her several times I've always loved her. But every time I looked through her eyes I just couldn't help it but remember those suffering experiences I had."

"How should I believe you? Give me some proof that you really loved her."

Mizumi stopped for a second, taking out a diamond necklace from her pocket and placing it on top of the table to show her son.

"Nagi's necklace." Hiroshi uttered at the sight of the jewelry "How did this came to your possession mother? Nagi told us that she lost it somewhere in the base."

"Nagi never lost this in the base." Mizumi answered "She dropped it behind where you kidnapped her and Hibari-kun during her return party. I found it on the floor when the police arrived with some of her friends. I knew it was hers so I hid it. Now tell me Hiroshi, if I hate her so much like a common abusive mother should, then why haven't I shatter this it brittle pieces yet?"

"….because you love her like every mother does." Hiroshi answered.

"Hiroshi, please don't erase my memories with you and Nagi. The last thing that a mother doesn't want to happen is to forget that she ever gave birth to such beautiful children with a man she truly loved."

Hiroshi froze for a mean of time. He thought about what she told him carefully.

Sighing, Hiroshi finalized "Okay, how about this mother: I won't' erase your memories, but I still need to remove Shiro's. And as a condition, you and step-father will forever be forbidden to lay an eye on Nagi and me ever again."

"But….but…:"

"I'm sorry mother, that's how everything should be."

"But what about Nagi? Will she be alright now that I am no longer allowed to ever see her?"

"Nagi is in good hands. She seems to be enjoying her new life as the life as the girl named Chrome Dokuro with those Kokuyo people from now on. She'll be fine as long as her guardian angel is always with her."

"Guardian…angel?"

"Mother, you believe in angels' right?"

"Why wouldn't I? I've always believed that Noboru's your guardian angel. All these years he raised you in silence that you even grew up just like him."

"Then you would believe that the man who saved Nagi is her guardian angel."

"Who? Mukuro? Why would he be? Isn't he the reason why we were broken apart?"

"I know that. But no matter how much we hate him, we have no choice but to trust him. I should at least have faith in him on Nagi, and you should too. Besides, he's been saving her for who-knows-how-many-times already."

"Hiroshi, how could I be so faithful to a man like him? How could a devil like him be my daughter's guardian angel?"

"Well, that's something that we shouldn't know. It's not even out place to find out first, but the Vongola family's." the blonde young lad stood from his seat, picked up the flash gadget and the diamond necklace and kept it inside his suit case.

"Ano….Hiroshi…please do me a favor. Don't tell Nagi that I was the person who found her necklace." Mizumi favored.

Hiroshi wondered "Why not?"

"If you told her that I was the person who found it she might come and see me to thank me for keeping it safe. And once that happens, I'll break the deal we've just settled." She smiled "I hope you enjoy the rest of your life with Rosso-chan. She sure is a sweet promising young lady."

Hiroshi chuckled "Speaking of Rosso, I've almost forgot that she owes me a bed-play. I hope I'll have a good life with her as well." He said before heading to the exit "Oh by the way, father sends his regards: he said he loves you very much…..and he's proud of you."

Mizumi giggled "I'll keep that in mind….Good bye Hiroshi!"

Hiroshi smiled at his mother for the last time:

"Arrivederci…Mizumi-chan!"

Mizumi froze in shock, seeing Noboru's soul inside her son's body. She shed a tear from the whether wrong or right vision that she saw.

"Sayonara….Noboru…."

THE END!


End file.
